Caminos cruzados
by AkemiU
Summary: Dos vidas distintas que se unen de la manera más inesperada. ¿Podrán encontrarse después de tantos baches? /-Te odio, Uchiha./-Hn, no decías eso cuando gemías entre mis sábanas.
1. El día en que todo cambió

**¡Hola encantos! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, más extenso que el otro (quizá se alargue bastante). Sinceramente, la idea me vino de golpe esta mañana. Pensaba en escribir algo ambientado en el manga, en el momento actual (mejor no hago spoiler xD), pero ya veis que ha salido otra cosa. La verdad es que estoy sorprendida por cómo he hilado todo, y espero que me de bastante la imaginación para agradaros a todas; como ya os he dicho, escribo para mí, pero también para hacer partícipe de lo que es disfrutar un fic a otras personas. **

**Otra cosa importante, como la idea en mi cabeza va tomando bastante forma, espero actualizar seguido (semanalmente, dos veces por semana, lo que me permita el tiempo para permanecer en el ordenador).**

**Es un sasusaku aunque en este capítulo no aparezca Sasuke, o sí... Ya veréis, leed para saber!**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y que perdonéis los fallos que podáis encontrar. **

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama. Sin más ¡disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- El día en que todo cambió.**

Un portazo. Se despertó de un portazo. "Hoy no va a ser mi día", pensó.

Ella ya sabía de dónde venía aquel sonoro golpe, seguido de unos pasos arrastrándose hasta alguna habitación. Y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Rika acababa de llegar, solo esperaba que Yuuki no se hubiera despertado como ella.

Sakura Haruno presentía que aquel día iba a suceder algo, aunque seguramente fueran imaginaciones. Había humedad en el ambiente, pero el calor seguía siendo insoportable para ser septiembre, apenas había dormido unas horas y sus músculos estaban agarrotados. Además, eran las 6 a.m y si no se levantaba pronto, llegaría tarde a las prácticas en el hospital.

Sakura Haruno no sabía que en menos de un par de horas su vida iba a dar un giro.

Se levantó perezosamente, encaminándose a la ducha, y se despojó de sus ropas con parsimonia mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Lucía agotada, con el rostro surcado por las ojeras, sin ápice de jovialidad que había de ser propia de una chica de 25 años. A pesar del cansancio que profesaba su rostro, no perdía la hermosura de sus grandes y jades ojos, que conjuntaban con su pequeña pero tentadora boca de labios rojizos y gruesos. Su piel pálida estaba en armonía con su cuerpo. Estatura más bien baja, piernas finas y torneadas, anchas caderas y estrecha cintura. Escalando hacia su ombligo, su abdomen plano y, más arriba sus pechos grandes y bien formados, hacían suspirar al sector masculino.

Aunque de todo su cuerpo, Sakura destacaba por su cabello, lacio y rosado hasta más allá de los hombros.

Se ubicó bajo la ducha y el agua comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, intentando llevarse consigo el cansancio acumulado de toda una noche sirviendo copas un un pub. Pues sí, el dinero para costear la universidad y mantener la casa no caía del cielo, y menos aún teniendo a Rika consumiéndolo todo en bebida. Desde el abandono de su padre cuando la joven pelirrosa tenía apenas 15 años y la hermana menor unos meses, su madre cayó en depresión y, más tarde, en la bebida. Rika Haruno dejó de ser llamada "mamá" por Sakura, quien ahora ejercía de verdadera madre.

Suspiró con frustración y salió de la ducha, apurándose para no llegar tarde. Con avidez se vistió y bajó a desayunar, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermana pequeña tras la encimera.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!.- Saludaba una pequeña pelifucsia, viva imagen de su hermana mayor.

-Yuuki-chan, ¿cómo estás despierta ya?.- Inquirió.

-Mamá me despertó al entrar.-

Sakura la miraba con preocupación, pues su mayor deseo era irse de esa casa, llevándose a la pequeña Yuuki también. No quería que creciese con el peso de una casa y con el desprecio de una madre. No quería que se despertase cuando su madre llegara en la madrugada ebria, ni tampoco quería que la golpease cuando estaba enfadada, ni...

-Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleve a la escuela?.- Preguntó la mayor, olvidándose de a dónde la llevaban sus pensamientos.

-Está bien onee-chan.- Y sonrió dulcemente.

Sakura cogió las llaves y, como llegaba tarde y no había desayunado, decidió hacerlo por el camino, cogiendo una tostada y zumo. Ambas montaron en la camioneta (que dicho sea de paso, pagó ella misma), y se dirigieron a sus destinos.

La mayor dejó a su hermana en la escuela, despidiéndose con un beso y una sonrisa verdadera, y se apresuró para no retrasarse más.

Mientras conducía al hospital, miraba al cielo, que no dejaba sitio para que luciera el sol entre las espesas nubes.

"Qué día más extraño", volvió a pensar.

* * *

Suspiró por séptima vez en las pocas horas que llevaba despierta, ese atasco no iba a acabar nunca. Así que, haciendo uso de su habilidad para maniobrar con la monstruosa camioneta, giró 90º a la derecha, hacia un callejón que la llevaría a su destino más fácilmente.

Comenzaba a llover a cántaros, aunque paraba de vez en cuando. Mientras la joven de cabello rosa maniobraba ágilmente, bebía su zumo, mas no pudo acabar cuando se le cruzó un coche y pegó un volantazo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, tarado?!.- Gritó agresivamente Sakura sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

El conductor que casi la mataba simplemente la respondió con el dedo corazón. "Qué gilipollas".

Su zumo se había echado todo a perder, empapando su blusa blanca y sus jeans. Además, el agua de lluvia caía estrepitosamente por la ventanilla y buscaba la tostada como loca por el suelo del automóvil. Mientras tanteaba por el suelo con una mano, con la otra subía la ventanilla y de vez en cuando atendía al volante para girar. Pero volvía la vista al suelo para buscar la dichosa tostada, dejando de prestar atención por momentos a la carretera.

"No pasa nada, recorro este camino a diario", se autoaseguraba.

Cuando por fin recogió el trozo de pan del suelo y levantaba la vista, Sakura supo que ese, definitivamente, no era su día.

Al alzar el rostro, por milésimas de segundo sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos negros como el carbón que la miraban asustados. Se quedó paralizada, apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba en un paso de cebra y su coche se empotraría en menos de un par de segundos contra el joven que tenía ante ella. Rápidamente, frenó con todas sus fuerzas y giró el volante, pero no pudo evitar atropellar a aquel chico.

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Cómo os resultó? Espero haber mantenido algo de intriga con lo que respecta a Rika Haruno, la propia Sakura (ya que aún no está desvelado todo de ella, quedan muuuuchas cosas), Sasuke, por qué su padre las abandonó, etc. Así como el resto de personajes de Naruto, que juegan también un papel importante en el fic.**

**POR FAVOR, no os cortéis en las correcciones, en los consejos y opiniones, ya sabéis que acepto de todo mientras sea constructivo. Soy primeriza y si hasta aquí ha llegado alguien, pido que me dejéis algo de vosotras para saber que lo que he hecho es mínimamente aceptable.**

**Adoro vuestros reviews, y agradezco mucho a las lectoras de "HARUNO SENSEI" que me seguís y me apoyáis, sois un sol y mi razón para seguir escribiendo.**

**Sin más, mil gracias por todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayônara!**


	2. ¡TÚ!

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! ¿Qué hay? Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo, bastante más largo para compensar que me pasé dos días de la cuenta. Y también para ver si así atraigo algún lector, que quizá con el primer capítulo no le bastó para seguir la trama. **

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, nos leemos al final del capítulo (donde tengo un importante mensaje para alguien), disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- ¡TÚ!**

Como cualquier otra mañana desde hacía unos meses, se duchaba, desayunaba y cogía su maletín para encaminarse a la empresa de la que -por razones no deseadas- tuvo que hacerse cargo. Normalmente tomaba su BMW M3 negro y tardaba 8 minutos en llegar a Uchiha's Corp, empresa de software conocida mundialmente. Sin embargo, quizá el nubloso día que se alternaba con claros deslumbrantes, o quizá un mal presentimiento nada más levantarse, lo invitaban a pensar que había algo en aquella jornada de lunes que no sería la misma.

Efectivamente, nada más montarse en el auto este no arrancaba. Pero como no podía pararse a ensuciar su impecable traje, ni demorarse en ver qué mal le iba al coche, decidió ir a pie hasta la empresa; una importante firma se reuniría con él esa misma mañana. Haciendo uso de su intachable forma física -conseguida cada tarde en el gimnasio de su casa-, se encaminó a paso firme, casi corriendo. Qué mal hiciste, Sasuke Uchiha, debiste haberte quedado a ver que el coche no arrancaba porque dejaste las luces encendidas la tarde anterior y no quedaba batería.

Nuestro joven y atractivo moreno paró un segundo a pedir un café para llevar y continuó con su camino, no sin antes llevarse el número de la camarera anotado en el borde del cartón. "Baratas", pensó él. Comenzaba a oscurecerse el día, quizá lloviera de nuevo, y mientras cruzaba el paso de cebra tomó un sorbo de su café, comprobando que sabía aguado, por las recientes gotas que ahora caían. Miró al cielo refunfuñando por no haberse llevado paraguas, y un estruendo chillido de ruedas derrapando lo alertó a su izquierda.

El Uchiha volteó y pudo distinguir una mata de pelo rosado y la cara de pánico de la conductora, quien luchaba con el volante por girar lo máximo posible y evitar la tragedia. Pero no fue así.

* * *

Sakura salió del coche temerosa, aunque la sangre fría de llevar tantos años en medicina, hasta operando muertos, la hizo conservar la calma. Consiguió girar lo bastante el coche como para golpear al viandante con la puerta del copiloto, pero este salió despedido unos metros chocando con el bordillo de una acera su cabeza, lo que la hizo alarmarse verdaderamente.

Mientras llegaba al cuerpo inconsciente, llamó a una ambulancia y se dispuso a atender, nerviosa, al primer paciente del día. Se agachó para evaluarlo y vio que el hombre podría tener su edad, rasgos marcados y masculinos, nariz perfecta, piel nívea y cabello rebelde y negro-azulado. Su pecho, que ahora respiraba con dureza, denotaba que estaba trabajado, por lo que la buena forma física probablemente hubiera resistido el impacto. El chico no estaba mal a primera vista, lo grave vendría cuando apartase su cabeza del bordillo.

Con sutileza, recordó cómo actuar frente a estas situaciones y giró la cabeza de su accidentado, saliendo un hilito de sangre a su paso. Suspiró aliviada, por suerte solo habría que darle unos puntos, y tendría fracturas en los brazos o costillas. Se dispuso a abrirle los ojos a modo de revisión, pero el Uchiha lo hizo antes que ella.

-Tengo prisa... Déjeme ir ya, loca al volante.- Dijo este, tosiendo con fuerza e incorporándose.

La Haruno se quedó sorprendida, esperaba que la insultara, o que se asustara por la sangre y el impacto, pero no que la pidiera marchar como si tal cosa.

-Discúlpeme, de verdad, no prestaba atención y... Mil perdones, no me denuncie, por favor... No puedo pagarle, pero si me da tiempo, quizá si... Yo... Lo siento mucho. Por favor, quédese a esperar a la ambulancia, soy médico en prácticas y sé cómo tengo que actuar.- Masculló una rápida disculpa, aún nerviosa. Aquel chico era muy atractivo, sus ojos verdes no podían desviar la vista de aquellos ónix, y ese aire tan duro al querer levantarse sin más...

-Déjelo estar, está bien, no necesito sus disculpas ni su dinero.- Acabó de incorporarse el pelinegro.

-¡Pero está sangrando! Espere de una vez por todas a la ambulancia, no me haga tener que inmovilizarlo.- Contestó la pelirrosa tajante.

La situación le resultaba cómica al Uchiha, cierto es que no podía olvidar el intenso dolor de su nuca, ni su golpeada espalda, pero que aquella insolente a a la que sacaba más de una cabeza le insinuase -no, le amenazase- con inmovilizarlo... Dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Mire, ya le he dicho que estoy bien, ¿ve?.- Dijo él moviendo los brazos y girando el cuerpo para que ella observase.

Sakura, tonta de ella, posó su vista en el trasero que se mostraba ante ella y las anchas espaldas. "Pareces una adolescente", se reprendió a sí misma sonrojándose.

-No, no lo veo.- Respondió firmemente, haciendo acopio de toda su dureza. Cogió al sujeto por las dos manos tras la espalda, y giró las muñecas de este de tal manera que sintiera una punzada de dolor si quisiera moverse.- Y ya puede estarse quieto si no quiere tener otro accidente, ¿ve?.- Usó el mismo tono socarrón que él antes había empleado.

Esto era el colmo, pensaba Sasuke, se estaba retrasando y esa mañana tenía una cita importante, algo que le daba igual a su molesta acompañante. Con rudeza, se liberó del agarre de Sakura, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño sorprendida.

-Escúcheme bien, señora...

-Haruno, señorita Haruno.

-Señorita Haruno, bien, déjeme explicarle. Tengo mucha prisa y, seguramente, muchas más ocupaciones que atender que usted. Ya le he dicho que me encuentro perfectamente y no necesito ninguna atención médica. Si se queda más tranquila, de que acabe mi ocupada agenda iré a mi doctor. Mientras tanto, deje de entrometerse en mi camino, que bastante ha hecho ya con esa camioneta destartalada suya.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El paciente regañando al médico!

-Yo no soy paciente, y usted aún no es médico, dijo que estaba en prácticas.

-¡Me da igual.- Infló los mofletes.- Usted se quedará aquí, conmigo, el hospital se encuentra a tan solo unas cuadras. No insista, porque yo también soy muy testa...

El pitido de un coche la sacó de su monólogo.

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Quieren quitar la maldita chatarra de en medio!?.- Gritó un conductor ofuscado.

Claro, el automóvil estaba en mitad de la carretera, obstaculizando el paso.

-¡Puede ir por otro lado! ¿No ve acaso que hay un accidentado?.- Su tono de voz delataba su creciente enojo, primero el grosero conductor la interrumpió, y luego llamó chatarra a su querida camioneta roja.

-¿¡Está loca!? ¡No hay nadie! ¡Deje de hacerse la imbécil y aparte su coche de ahí!

¿Cómo que no había nadie?... Un momento, giró para encarar a su anterior interlocutor, y no había nadie.

-Será malnacido.- Farfulló Sakura mientras subía a su coche y lo retiraba.

* * *

-Se-ñor Uchiha, ¿se encuentra bi-bien?.- Inquiría preocupada su secretaria mientras su jefe pasaba a la oficina.

-No es nada Hinata, simplemente me caí.- Claro, el genio Uchiha, que estudió en Oxford, que ha heredado una de las más prestigiosas empresas del mundo, no podía admitir que se había quedado embobado mirando al cielo, dejando que lo atropellaran.

-Pe-Pero está sangrando...- Hinata, su secretaria desde hacía unos meses, se ocupaba de todo el papeleo que Sasuke dejaba. Trabajaba como la que más, por eso Sasuke la apreciaba y la tenía en su equipo. Era muy eficiente, aunque bastante tímida -aclaremos que Sasuke Uchiha intimidaba a cualquiera-. A pesar de levantar todas las envidias en el sector femenino de la empresa, Hinata Hyuuga nunca había intentado nada con su jefe; era consciente de que su atractivo levantaba pasiones, pero lo veía como un hermano. Habían estudiado juntos en la universidad y no era su tipo; él siempre estaba rodeado de atractivas mujeres que lo acompañaban como mucho durante un par de días, además, se enfadaba con facilidad y era algo gruñón y prepotente. Aun así, Hinata lo apreciaba y se resignaba a ordenar su papeleo con eficiencia y una sonrisa.

De la secretaria, digamos que tenía su atractivo. Su larga melena negra y sus ojos perlados la hacían ver realmente hermosa, era de complexión delgada y bajita, y siempre vestía trajes-falda, acordes con el protocolo de la empresa. Hinata era muy dulce, aunque no había encontrado al amor de su vida a sus 28 años, y pensaba que se la pasaría el arroz algún día no muy lejano.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, y no me tutees que hace años que nos conocemos.- Contestó Sasuke limpiándose la sangre seca con una toalla del baño de su oficina. Sí, excentricidades del Uchiha menor.

-E-Estuvo aquí Itachi, Sasuke-san.

-¿Qué quería ese malnacido?

-N-No te pongas furioso... So-solo quería pasarse a saludar, nada de negocios.- Conluyó ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Debía admitir que las relaciones entre los dos hermanos nunca habían sido las mejores. Al fallecer los padres de ambos, el testamento sorprendió cuando era el hijo menor el heredero de la empresa y, por tanto, fortuna Uchiha (lo que enfrió sus relaciones). Aunque, a pesar de todo, Itachi podía mantenerse en su propia empresa de joyas que iba adquiriendo fama a pasos agigantados.

-Hmp. Sea lo que sea, no me da buena espina. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto de Itachi, y no solo yo, la policía también. Lo quiero lejos de esta empresa Hinata, tú también lo conoces.

Para todos era sabido que el mayor de los Uchiha estaba bajo sospecha de asesinato. Extrañamente, los padres de Sasuke fallecieron una noche en su domicilio, envenenados. Hinata estaba con Sasuke en el aeropuerto de regreso a sus casas -habían finalizado ya sus estudios-, cuando el jardinero del domicilia Uchiha, que ya se iba y se lo comunicaría a sus señores, llamó al teléfono alertándolo de que sus padres yacían sobre sus platos inconscientes. Cuando Hinata y Sasuke llegaron, los forenses dictaminaron la muerte de Mikoto y Fugaku por envenenamiento a las 9:30 p.m, una hora después de que su hijo mayor los visitase, desapareciendo a los pocos minutos.

Así, Itachi cayó bajo la sospecha. Se supuso que el motivo era heredar cuanto antes la empresa, ya que la suya comenzaba a tener pérdidas y Fugaku se negaba a ayudarlo. Pero era demasiado cruel hacerle algo así a unos padres solo por unas leves pérdidas... Es por eso que Hinata confiaba en al inocencia del hermano de Sasuke, pero no se lo diría.

-Co-como digas Sasuke-san. T-Tu tío Madara dijo que estaría aquí en unos minutos, la reunión está a punto de comenzar.

-Está bien, vayamos a la sala de juntas a ver qué quiere ese otra vez.- Un deje de desprecio salió de los labios de Sasuke, tampoco su tío Madara era de sus favoritos.

Ambos dejaron la oficina para adentrarse en la misteriosa reunión que Madara convocó el día de antes, ¿qué querrá ese viejo?, pensaban.

* * *

-Eso es todo, el papeleo está ya preparado, basta firmar para tener todo el control de software del país, y pronto el del resto de naciones.- Las ansias monopolísticas de Madara no eran algo nuevo para Sasuke, quien se hallaba reacio ante la proposición de su tío.

-Buen planteamiento, Madara, pero no me convence. Aún no estamos creciendo con toda la rapidez que quisiéramos y no me he adaptado al control de mi empresa. Déjame hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

-No te estoy ofreciendo venderme tu alma, Sasuke, solo una simple fusión entre dos empresas. Tío y sobrino, ¿qué hay mejor que eso? Yo pondré la experiencia que tú precisas.

Sasuke no deseaba firmar ese acuerdo bajo ningún concepto. Sabía que si se fusionaban, él saldría perdiendo, puesto que Uchiha's Corp dominaba el país, pero no el comercio internacional -punto fuerte de su tío-. Además, no le había quedado claro su posición en la jerarquía de la empresa si aceptaba el trato.

-Ya sabes, yo estaré al mando, pero tú serás mi segundo. Y en cuanto este viejo se tome su merecido descanso, toda tuya.- Decía con una socarrona sonrisa.

Falso, todo falso. Presentía Sasuke.

-Me lo pensaré.- Afirmó el menor recogiendo el documento a firmar.

Madara no estaba contento, necesitaba que aquel criajo le firmase el maldito documento, pero sonrió con falsedad y se despidió cordialmente de allí.

-S-Sasuke-san, no lo harás ¿verdad?.- Preguntaba Hinata una vez finalizaba su horario y se disponía a irse a casa.

-No creo Hinata, aún tengo que levantar más esta empresa y llevarlo al plano internacional. Papá hizo bien encomendándome a mí.- Sasuke suspiró cansado, la insistencia de la fusión le quebraba la cabeza.

Hinata, por su parte, asintió feliz y deseó buenas noches a su jefe, marchándose y dejando a Sasuke con sus amigas, las horas extra.

* * *

Increíble, absolutamente increíble. ¡Esto no la podía estar pasando! La habían doblado el turno en el hospital, es decir, ni siquiera llegaría a casa para hacerle la cena a Yuuki. "Estoy ocupada, Sakura, hazte cargo de las urgencias tú", decía la vieja. "Ocupada", repitió Sakura con odio. Su sensei se ocupaba, sí, pero con el sake y los hombres, sabía perfectamente que se había escaqueado para quedar con ese viejo baboso que se encargaba del pub donde trabajaba, Jiraya.

Maldito día en que se llevó a su jefa a su -otro- trabajo. Malditos pervertidos cuarentones que querían sofocar su calentura. Borrachos. Malos jefes. Sakura fruncía más y más el ceño mientras acababa con los informes de las urgencias y esperaba a que su turno finalizase. Rellenaba con furia los últimos datos mientras pensaba en el incidente de esa mañana, el atractivo señor soy-una-persona-ocupada-y-más-importante-que-tú. Si se moría desangrado, era su problema.

Vio el reloj por última vez antes de dejar el hospital, eran las 11 p.m.

-Adiós Shizune-san.- Se despidió Sakura de su superiora.

-Adiós Saku, cuídate mucho.

La noche había entrado ya, solo echaría un par de horas en el pub "Konoha" y despues iría a casa. Necesitaba acabar con esa agotadora jornada. Malditos lunes.

* * *

El pelinegro sonrió arrogante mientras rememoraba el suceso con la chica de extraño cabello rosado esa misma mañana. Era toda una furia, y muy sexy, pero una furia sexy pesada. Su vena de doctora lo había irritado en demasía, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo por ese estúpido retraso.

Hastiado por el largo día, cerró las puertas de la oficina, saludando de paso al conserje, el pobre que también debía quedarse cuando el jefe lo hacía. Decidió ir a beber un trago, no lo haría mal olvidarse de todo el trabajo y llevarse a alguna mujer fácil a su cama. Descartó esto último por el dolor en su nuca y en las costillas, donde ya aparecían manchas moradas.

"Igualmente irresistible", pensó con chulería.

Entró al local de música suave, era agradable a simple vista. Era negro, techo y suelo, y con manchas de pintura de todos los colores por las paredes, además, tenía una pequeña pista de baile con sofás. Todo el lugar presentaba unos cómodos taburetes de piel, también negros, y una barra bastante extensa.

Se sentó en el rincón más alejado, con la mirada apuntando hacia las hermosas piernas y trasero de la camarera que se encontraba de espaldas y agachada buscando las bebidas.

-Un wishky solo, con hielo.- Alzó la voz para que la preciosidad que tenía delante de él se girase y le sirviese. Podría olvidar el dolor que hasta hace unos minutos le molestaba.

-Marchando.- La voz de ella contestó, increíblemente familiar para él, la había oído en alguna parte...

-¡TÚ!.- Gritaron al unísono.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeno, ¿qué tal estuvo este? En el anterior capítulo no recibí ningún review (y apenas visitas), y me disgusté bastante. Solo quiero sus opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, que me digan si algo escribí mal... Como veis, he aclarado algunas dudas que dejé en el primer capítulo.**

**Me desanimé bastante, porque creo que es algo mejor que mi otro Fic y no he recibido aún nada. Pero justo esta mañana recibí un rw de una anónima en mi otro fic bajo el nombre de GEO-CHAN, y sirvió para que mis ánimos estuvieran de nuevo a tope, kya! **

**Me encantó tu mensajito, corto pero bastó para que siguiese. Así que os animo a todos a dejarme algo, hasta la próxima semana. Sayô!**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	3. Limón

**¡Jo, jo, jo! He vuelto! Y antes de lo que esperábais, ne? He querido haceros un regalito y publico antes de tiempo para mis preciosas lectoras.**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. **

**Sin más, ¡disfrutad de la historia!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.- Limón.**

-Un wishky solo, con hielo.- Alzó la voz para que la preciosidad que tenía delante de él se girase y le sirviese. Podría olvidar el dolor que hasta hace unos minutos le molestaba.

-Marchando.- La voz de ella contestó, increíblemente familiar para él, la había oído en alguna parte...

-¡TÚ!.- Gritaron al unísono.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó el moreno.

-¿A ti qué te parece? Trabajar sirviendo copas a un alcohólico que ni aun habiendo sufrido un accidente deja de beber.- Contestó ofuscada.

-No soy alcohólico ni he tenido ningún accidente, como ves estoy perfectamente. Deja ya de incordiar, molesta, y sírveme calladita.

-¡Ni loca!.- Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esto, pues entre la música, el dolor de cabeza que ya llevaba y la voz chillona que le gritaba, creía que iba a explotar.

-No eres tú quien da las órdenes. Es un pub, yo pido.- se señaló a sí mismo- y tú te callas y me sirves.- concluyó señalándola.

-Mire, señor importante, le serviré para que se calle de una vez y deje de protestar. Si se muere, no es mi problema.- Y dicho esto, cogió una copa malhumorada, la plantó delante del Uchiha y aventó dos hielos, haciendo notar su cabreo. Acabó llenando la copa de whishky y dejándola en su sitio de un golpe.

-Tsk.- "Dijo" Sasuke al verla parada enfrente suyo con los brazos cruzados. Tenía el ceño enormemente fruncido "le habrá bajado la regla", pensó.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien, qué?- Empezaba a colmarle los nervios la actitud de esa mujer.

-Págame.- Finalizó tajante.

-No me has puesto la rodaja de limón.

-No necesitas limón para emborracharte.- ¿Lo que veía en la ceja de la pelirrosa era un tic? Tal vez sería más gracioso de lo que pensaba hacerla enfadar.

-Hasta que no me sirvas correctamente no pienso pagarte.

Sakura comenzaba a llegar a su límite, arrojando (mentalmente) toda clase de improperios contra el escultural chico que la exigía una puta rodaja de limón, sacó uno de la despensa. Lo que aún más la ofuscaba era el hecho de no poder apartar la mirada de sus labios cuando esbozaban esa sonrisa arrogante, ni de sus ojos penetrantes. Definitivamente, necesitaba sexo, porque habría que ser muy idiota o muy necesitada para fijarse en ese estúpido.

Mientras, Sasuke se divertía a costa de la chica con la que se había topado ya dos veces en ese día. Le divertían sus muecas, la manera en la que lo chillaba, cómo pegaba saltitos mientras lo hacía, haciendo que sus senos botasen por encima de la blusa...

-Aquí lo tiene.- Y ahí tenía de nuevo parada a una muy molesta Sakura, con la mano abierta esperando a recibir dinero.

-Aún no.- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Aún no, qué?- Oh, cómo disfrutaría poniéndola a prueba. Quizá se estaba mereciendo una cachetada, pero...

-Falta la sombrillita.

...

...

...

-¡SAKURA-CHAN, NO!

-DÉJAME NARUTO, DÉJAME QUE LO MATE AHORA MISMO.

Un apuesto rubio sujetaba a su compañera de trabajo por la cintura, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su amiga no se le escapase de entre los brazos y asesinase con su fuerza bruta al pobre que la hubiese provocado así. Sakura, entre tanto, pataleaba detrás de la barra llamando la atención, intentando agarrar y clavarle las uñas al sujeto que reía como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

-¡Eh! ¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Naruto parecía reconocer al alma que había salvado de las garras de su amiga.

-Hmp, dobe. No sabía que trabajas en este sitio.

-¡Te lo dije en el apartamento, pero no me escuchas cuando te estás tirando a una de tus amigas!

Sakura no podía estar más sorprendida. Había parado con sus pataleos y miraba curiosa a los dos atractivos hombres que tenía delante, desconociendo que se llevaban bien.

-Un segundo, vosotros dos... ¿os conocéis?

-¡Pues claro Sakura-chan, él es el Teme y vive conmigo! Teme, esta es Sakura-chan, mi compañera de trabajo y amiga.- El rubio parecía ajeno a las miradas de odio que se lanzaban el uno al otro.

-Ah... Conque este es el amargado con el que me dijiste que compartías piso. Nee, Naruto, no sabía que tenías amigos tan imbéciles como este.

-No soy un amargado.

-Oh, claro que lo eres, AMARGADO.

-Eh, eh, calma chicos.- intentó poner paz Naruto- ya veo que os habéis conocido. Teme, no creí que fueras tan idiota de provocar a Sakura-chan, me ha costado horrores intentar que no te clave las uñas en los ojos.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, ya casi acaban nuestros turnos Saku-chan, ¿qué os parece si nos vamos de juerga los tres por ahí? Ya sabéis, para limar asperezas.- Sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-No creo que el señor amargado, alias "me atropellan y no siento nada" sea del tipo que les guste la sociedad.- Dijo Sakura con burla.

-Habló la casi-médico que en vez de ayudar se queda embobada observándome mientras, según ella, me desangro.

-¡Tenías los ojos cerrados!.- Sakura se sintió como cuando a un niño lo pillan haciendo una trastada.

-Tsk, estabas babeando.

Además.- prosiguió la pelirrosa ignorando el comentario anterior- me sumaron turno en el hospital y hoy me he quedado hasta más tarde en el pub, tengo que dormir si mañana quiero ser persona.

-Bueeeeeeno.- apaciguó de nuevo- pues dejamos esta agradable conversación aquí. Teme, me retrasaré porque iré a ver un rato a Hinata-chan, ve tú solo al apartamento.

-Ni que fueran a violar a este.

-Cuídate con lo que dices, Haruno.- Contestó el Uchiha amenazador.

-Venga chicos, ¡hasta mañana! ¡Buenas noches Sakura-chan!.- Y se despidió de ella con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Naru-baka.- le sonrió ella.

Sasuke los miraba con recelo, no es que estuviera celoso, pero los labios de la pelirosa eran muy tentadores para cualquier hombre con pene.

Naruto se despidió de la mano y se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes ser acribillado por una masa de mujeres en celo. Sakura lo miraba divertida, su amigo atraía la atención de cualquier chica. No es que le gustase, pero sí reconocía que era muy guapo, sus ojos azules derretían a cualquier fémina, además de tener un cuerpo musculado y una sonrisa perfecta y brillante. "Qué suerte que Hina haya encontrado a alguien", pensó.

El Uchiha la observaba atento, vio cómo suspiró con tristeza mientras Naruto marchaba. Quizá estaba enamorada de su rubio y estúpido amigo chillón. Algo molesto, decidió romper el silencio.

-Hmp, adiós.

-¿Eh? Ah, adiós, cuídate esa herida en la cabeza, necesitas un par de puntos...- Parece que el enfado se le había pasado y seguía aun preocupada.

-Molesta.

-Gracias a ti también por tu atención.- Respondió con ironía.

Y se dio la vuelta haciéndose la ofendida. Realmente no quería dejar de molestarla, ni de verla, algo en ella le había llamado la atención, pero lo dejó pasar cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para contestarla algo.

Se pasó una mano por la melena azabache y decidió irse ya, estaba agotado.

* * *

-Ese estúpido... "No me escuchas cuando te estás tirando a alguna de tus amigas".- imitó Sakura al rubio- Ese Naruto es un estúpido por pararme, ¡una buena hostia se tenía que haber llevado el maldito señor fuerte!

Sakura hablaba consigo misma mientras recogía su bolso y se iba del pub. Se había cambiado de ropa para trabajar, puesto que su jefe casi la obligaba, alegando que "tenían que atraer más hombres al sitio", pervertido... Por eso mismo, ahora deseaba más que nunca irse a su casa para deshacerse de los tacones que la estaban matando, y de la minifalda demasiado mini para su gusto que la prestó su amiga Ino. Qué incómoda estaba con todo ello, por eso aún conservaba su blusa que, aunque algo manchada de café, no se notaba y seguía igual de sexy para cualquiera que la mirase.

Atravesando la muchedumbre, miró a todos lados para localizar al pelinegro, con la intención de... Con ninguna intención, solo quería verlo. Quizá para comprobar que no tenía heridas más graves, sí, era por eso, se dijo a sí misma. Aunque a pesar de ello, no podía ocultarse sus propios pensamientos e instintos más básicos: se había sentido extremadamente atraída por Sasuke Uchiha. Y se culpaba por eso, puesto que a pesar de que no creía en los príncipes azules (3 relaciones rotas son un claro ejemplo), por lo menos esperaba un poco de humanidad por su parte. Pero nada, era un completo amargado.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, seguía haciéndose paso hasta llegar a la entrada y salió. Su camioneta estaba a tan solo un par de calles más abajo, así que se apresuró el paso, pero no pudo seguir cuando sintió su muñeca atrapada fuertemente en la mano de alguien y volteó a ver.

-Hola encanto, me alegra que hayas venido a verme.- Un pelirrojo alto, delgado pero fuerte la miraba con interés mientras se acercaba a ella, sin dejar de soltar el agarre que ejercía sobre la pequeña mano.

Sakura intentó tirar, agarró su bolso y se lo llevó al pecho por instinto. Ese hombre parecía fuerte, aunque olía a borracho y probablemente si tiraba, conseguiría escapar.

-Oh, pero mira, Sasori, la gatita asustadiza intenta huir.- Otra voz sonaba a sus espaldas, haciendo que la joven temblase inconscientemente, estaba atrapada.

El pecho del hombre que acababa de llegar se topó con la espalda de Sakura, y la agarró fuertemente por la cintura con una mano, mientras deslizaba la otra por su abdomen.

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! Dejadme en paz si no queréis que chille y alerte a alguien, esta calle está muy transitada.- Intentó mentir Sakura para tratar de asustarlos, pero no consiguió apartar la angustia reflejada en su voz.

-Oh, no pasa nada pequeña, te llevaremos a un callejón donde soléis estar las putitas lindas como tú.- El hombre de detrás atrapó un pecho con sus manos, e hizo a Sakura lanzar un chillido de dolor al ser aprisionado tan bruscamente.

-Eh, Deidara, deja algo para mí.- Sonrió ladinamente el pelirrojo, para así llevar la mano que no la tenía agarrada al otro pecho.

Sakura creía que iba a vomitar del asco, no podía escapar, pues estaba agarrada y no había manera de huir. Intentó vanamente pegar un pisotón al hombre que respondía al nombre de Deidara con su tacón, pero al darle solo consiguió que se enfadara más y la arrancase la blusa de un tirón.

-Vaya, con que la putita quiere jugar. Bien, pues yo también quiero.- Susurró a su lado Deidara.

Sasori rió con su amigo, y la aferraron más a sus cuerpos malolientes y sudorosos. Deidara apartó su blusa y atrapó parte de la carne de sus pechos con la mano, mientras, Sasori acariciaba su vientre bruscamente y bajaba la minifalda de Sakura. La Haruno no podía hacer nada, aunque se encontraba chillando por clemencia, solo salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Deidara lamió su cuello de arriba a abajo, haciendo a Sakura querer morir de la repugnancia que le daba aquel gesto. El otro compañero se encargaba de llevarlos mientras a una parte más oscura de la calle, con pasos torpes.

"No me lo puedo creer", pensaba ella, "me van a violar".

El sujeto que tenía enfrente la miraba con cara de psicópata, deseoso de probar la carne de ella. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevar sus dientes al cuello de Sakura, un golpe en la sien lo derribó, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Ante la ojiverde, su salvador miraba al agresor que aún ella tenía detrás con furia, se veía realmente enfadado.

-Sa... Sasuke... Ayúdame.- Pidió ella.

-De eso nada, guapa.- Sintió cómo algo frío reposaba sobre su nuca.- Alguno de los dos se mueve, y disparo.

* * *

**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAN! ¡No me maten por haberlo dejado ahí, se lo ruego! ¿Qué tal pareció? Espero estar mejorando el fic a medida que avanza. Muchas gracias por los 3 rw's, que aunque son pocos, se los agradezco porque son de lectoras que me siguen desde el primer fic. Dejad opiniones, sugerencias, algo que me anime a seguir... Un review es una escritora feliz y publicando más seguido**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, sayô!**

* * *

**REVIEW?**


	4. Rescate

**¡Hola encantos! ¿****Cómo estáis? Bueno, no quiero daros malas noticias, pero por problemas personales quizá me retrase un poco en la publicación (no mucho, de un par de días a cuatro). No estoy en mi mejor momento... Espero no defraudaros con los siguientes capítulos y poner lo mejor de mí en cada uno.**

**Nos leemos al final del capi (que traigo una sorpresita), ¡disfrutad!**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- Rescate.**

-Sa... Sasuke... Ayúdame.- Pidió ella.

-De eso nada, guapa.- Sintió cómo algo frío reposaba sobre su nuca.- Alguno de los dos se mueve, y disparo.

Sasuke tragó en seco, con la adrenalina y la ira corriendo por sus venas y echó una mirada ante la chica de cabellos rosas... Oh, iba a partir cada hueso de esos bastardos. Sakura se hallaba en un estado deplorable, pues tenía el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, la blusa rota y la carne al descubierto amoratada de los arañazos; temblaba y su rostro era el reflejo perfecto del miedo.

Con celeridad impropia de alguien en su situación, Sakura aprovechó la distracción de Deidara para hincar su codo en la boca del estómago de este, haciendo que se agachara del dolor y la soltara de su agarre. Inmediatamente, recogió la pistola del suelo -que también había caído- y Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el tipo, asestándole puñetazos por todo el cuerpo y gruñendo de rabia. El Uchiha lo inmovilizó en el suelo y marcó a un número, cerciorándose de que el pelirrojo aún siguiera desmayado, luego miró a Sakura, quien caía estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Sakura!- Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de estamparse contra el frío pavimento.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no sin antes sentir punzadas de dolor en su pecho, cabeza y caderas. Trató de ubicarse incorporándose sobre el enorme sofá en el que estaba recostada y recordó: el atropello, Sasuke, salir del pub, la pelea... ¡La pelea! ¿Cómo había acabado ella ahí? Se miró a sí misma tratando de asegurarse de que estaba entera, y vio cómo su blusa antes rasgada había sido sustituida por una camiseta ancha y negra, seguramente de hombre. Por lo demás, llevaba aún su minifalda, pero no los horrorosos tacones. Se miró las uñas y vio que tenía sangre seca en ellas, probablemente del forcejeo con los acosadores, pero... ¿y su salvador? ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Y dónde estaba ella?

-Hmp. No deberías levantarte tan pronto.- Escuchó una voz tras de sí.

-Uchiha...- Se quedó de nuevo embobada mirándolo. Portaba unos jeans desgastados y no traía camiseta, dejando ver cómo las gotas de agua resbalaban por su pecho musculoso, originándose en su pelo, también húmedo. La miraba cansado, como si llevase sin dormir meses.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

-Yo... Bueno... La pelea, llegaste tú, y... ¿me salvaste?- Preguntó con la voz pastosa.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que derriten a cualquier mujer.

-Esos dos gilipollas ya pueden estar pudriéndose en la cárcel. Te desmayaste después de que los inmovilizara y llegó la policía. Te traje a mi apartamento esperando a que despertases.- Dicho esto Sakura echó un vistazo por su alrededor. El sitio era espacioso y tenía pinta de lujoso, los muebles eran de diseño y ella estaba sobre un gigantesco sofá negro, manchándolo de barro, sangre seca y rímel corrido. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

Sasuke pareció leer sus pensamientos y contestó.

-Son las 2 a.m.

-¡¿Las 2 a.m?!- Gritó levantándose. Pero un gemido de dolor salió por su boca nada más incorporarse, lo que la hizo tambalear y tener al Uchiha sosteniéndola con sus fuertes brazos.

-Hn. Te dije que te desmayaste. Estás bien, pero el forcejeo te dejó algunas marcas, debes descansar.

-Sí, claro, en casa de un desconocido.

-Naruto también vive aquí.

-Naruto no va a pasar la noche aquí.- Contestó él, cansado.

-Me da igual, tengo una vida y cosas que hacer.- Y ubicó su bolso, para después levantarse aguantando el dolor y buscar su teléfono móvil y sus llaves, infructuosamente. La Haruno pensaba en Yuuki. Hacía dos horas que tenía que haber estado en casa, aunque ella no la esperase despierta. La preocupaba dejar a su hermana sola en casa, con Rika a punto de regresar.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar ir así.- Dijo el de ojos azabache atrapando con una sola mano las dos de la pelirrosa.

-Mira qué gracioso, nuestros papeles se invierten.- Escupió con ironía Sakura.

Sasuke no tenía paciencia para soportar otra discusión más, por lo que decidió cogerla en brazos, tirando su bolso al suelo y llevarla de nuevo hasta el sofá.

-¡Eh! ¡Déjame en paz!- Protestó.

-Haruno, casi te violan si no llego a aparecer en escena. Dúchate y acuéstate, por la mañana iremos a poner la denuncia.

¿Iremos? ¿Habían escuchado bien los dos? ¿Desde cuándo el completo desconocido Uchiha acompañaba a Sakura y la dejaba hospedarse en su casa?

-¡He dicho que no! Te agradezco tu ayuda, pero estas cosas pasan habitualmente. Tengo una vida, como tú bien me dijiste esta mañana, y tengo que seguir con ella. Ahora déjame ir.- Estaba verdaderamente enfurecida, decían sus ojos verdes chispeantes.

El pelinegro se pasó la mano por la cara y suspiró sonoramente, tratando calmarse.

-Escúchame, Sakura.- dijo en un tono más conciliador.- Te irás a casa. Pero mi madre me enseñó a tratar a las señoritas, a pesar de que tú seas una chillona. Así que lávate antes de que te lleve, no querrás pringarme todo el coche.- Esto último lo aclaró para que no pareciese que en realidad se preocupaba por el bienestar de aquella mujer.

-No hace falta que me lleves a casa, tengo mi camioneta...- Paró en seco. Iba a decir "aquí al lado", pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el dichoso apartamento del pelinegro.

-Te traje en ella hasta aquí, luego te llevaré de vuelta. Primera puerta a la derecha.- Concluyó.

Sakura asintió torpemente y entendió que se refería al baño, por lo que entró y se sorprendió al encontrarse en un dormitorio con una enorme cama de color pastel, combinando con el azul marino de las paredes y los escasos muebles, también oscuros, en orden. Divisó una puerta al fondo del dormitorio, y entrando encontró el baño. "Es su habitación", pensó. Obviamente, no la llevaría al baño de Naruto... Pero se ilusionó pensando en que se tomaría una ducha rodeada de esa fragancia tan varonil.

Cuando salió, envuelta en una toalla. Se cambió por las ropas que traía, a excepción de la camiseta ancha que antes había tenido puesta, pues no tenía nada más con lo que cubrirse. Salió de la habitación y fue a lo que supuso que era el salón, donde antes estaba sobre el hermoso sofá, pero una voz la llamó desde la sala contigua.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo él.

Y ella obedeció. Entró en la cocina, con un agradable olor a café embriagando el lugar, posó su mirada sobre el chico, que la esperaba recostado en la encimera, ofreciéndola una taza.

-Supuse que te vendría bien... Para quitarte esas horribles ojeras, digo.- Tenía que estropearlo todo, pensó la joven.

Con una mueca de fastidio, cogió su taza y probó el delicioso café bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, lo que la inquietaba bastante. Decidida a romper el incómodo silencio y lucha de miradas, comenzó.

-Y bien... Ehm... ¿No te resulta extraño que tú y yo no hayamos coincidido nunca teniendo a Naruto como amigo?

-Hmp. Me importa una mierda la vida del dobe.

-Qué borde eres.- contestó ella ante el insulto hacia su amigo.- Me refiero a que tenemos conocidos en común, por ejemplo, ¿conoces a Hinata, la novia de Naru-baka?- En realidad la propia ojiverde no la conocía muy bien, pero la cayó simpática las escasas dos veces que la vio en el "Konoha" con su amigo.

Sasuke rió, lo que hizo a Sakura estremecerse ante tal melodiosa risa, quedándose embelesada mirando sus labios.

-Hinata es mi secretaria.

-A eso me refiero, era cuestión de tiempo que nos conociéramos, ¿nee? je je...- Rió nerviosa, no sabía cómo hablar de manera inteligente ante una mirada tan profunda traspasando su alma.

-Hmp.

El pelinegro estaba agotado, y la charla insulsa de su acompañante lo adormecía aún más. Aunque no podía apartar su vista de aquellos jade, que aún brillaban de forma opaca con miedo y soledad. Se preguntaba por qué parecía tan triste, quitando los últimos acontecimientos.

-Vámonos ya, coge tus cosas.- Lo mejor, para él, sería olvidarse ya del extraño día que acababa de tener.

* * *

De camino a casa de Sakura, siguiendo sus indicaciones, el pelinegro se extrañaba por cómo estaba llevando ella la situación. Una chica normal habría llorado toda la noche desparramada en su pecho, contándole sus penas y asfixiándolo con empalagosos agradecimientos. Pero por parte de la ojijade solo obtuvo un seco "gracias por todo" y una mirada dura y triste cuando se adentraron en la camioneta. Parecía como si la estuvieran llevando al matadero y fuera consciente de ello.

-¿No vas a llorar?- Preguntó de la nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Contestó confundida.

-Casi te violan, tienes el cuerpo adolorido y una chatarra ruidosa por coche.

Sakura rió por lo bajo ante esto último, quizás él estuviese tratando de ser agradable y hacer que ella se desahogara. Siguió con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal de la ventanilla y la mirada perdida en la noche.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto, dos idiotas... Sólo eso...

-¿Solo? Hmp. Si me violasen a mí trataría de patearles el trasero.

-La violencia no es la solución a todo, Uchiha.- Respondió ella con una pequeña carcajada.

-Sea lo que fuere, eres una chica fuerte...

Ambos se sorprendieron por segunda vez en la noche por las palabras del azabache. Estaba dejando de lado la faceta de amargado para cuidar de ella, se había portado realmente bien, y era irresistible, pensaba Sakura.

-Tienes una fuerza de oso, mira que casi matas de un codazo a esa escoria.- Qué va, la faceta de amargado e imbécil seguía ahí.

-Tú en tu línea, idiota.- Pero la chica no podía dejar de pensar en que se veía demasiado bien riendo de medio lado, con sus fuertes brazos sujetando el destartalado volante, y su aroma inundando la cabina del conductor.

Cuando llegaron a su destino y el joven aparcó, la pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío, un mal presentimiento de nuevo.

-No he tenido ya bastante...- Susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Eh, no, nada... Oye, Sasuke... Gracias de nuevo.

Y se arrojó sobre el moreno. Con palabras no expresaría su agradecimiento por aquel muchacho, por lo que un abrazo lo diría todo. Aspiró su aroma y sintió que él la devolvía el gesto abrazando su cintura, aprisionados en el asiento del conductor -diminuto, por cierto-.

La sola presencia del otro calmaba los ánimos de uno, él se inundaba con el olor dulzón de los cabellos rosas y ella reposaba su cabeza en la perfecta línea curva del cuello de su salvador. Todo parecía estar en calma, calma que se tornaba de nuevo incómoda, se habían conocido ese mismo día.

Sasuke carraspeó y Sakura se apartó rápidamente, agachando la cabeza y mirando a todas partes para ocultar su sonrojo. El moreno, que apreció el rubor a pesar de los intentos para ocultarlo, sonrió triunfal.

-Bueno, pues será hora de que me vaya, mañana entro temprano en el hospital...- Abrió la puerta la ojijade.- ¿Irás a tu apartamento andando?

-Supongo, no hace mala noche.- Contestó Sasuke saliendo de la camioneta. Era una noche húmeda, olía a tierra mojada.

-Gracias de nuevo, Uchiha, nos veremos pronto.- se despidió con una leve sonrisa.

-Más quisieras, Haruno.- respondió arrogante él.

-Hn. ¡Más quisieras tú, amargado!

Los dos rieron amigablemente, acostumbrados ya a sus peleas. En ese momento sus miradas se enfrentaron de nuevo, nadie quería despedirse de nadie, pero el de ojos negros dio el primer paso y se despidió secamente para cruzar la esquina y perderse en la noche. Sakura suspiró cansada, su día había sido agotador, tedioso, casi la violaban, tenía arañazos por el pecho y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Pero se llevaba consigo el dulce aroma a Uchiha, resultante de una colonia que nunca había olido y la fascinaba, y también se llevaba su camiseta... ¡Su camiseta! ¡Tendría que devolvérsela! Eso significaba que debía verlo de nuevo... No pintaba tan mal la jornada de lunes, después de todo.

Cuando entró en casa se quitó los tacones para no hacer ruido y prendió la luz de la cocina para comer algo ligero -una manzana tal vez- y dormir, topándose al abrir el cajón de las frutas de la nevera con una nota que, por su caligrafía infantil y la agudeza de ponerla ahí, seguro era de Yuuki.

'Sakura-chan, imagino que habrás tenido que quedarte hasta tarde trabajando, y te he dejado un bocadillo en la nevera. Solo comes manzanas y comida chatarra, luego no te quejes de que estás engordando.

Te quiere, Yuuki.'

La pelirrosa sonrió ante la dulzura de su hermana y tomó el bocadillo mientras se deshacía de sus ropas e iba a la cama. No estaba siendo tan mal día, o sí.

-¿Estas son horas de llegar a casa, Sakura-chan?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Rika.

* * *

**Wohaaa, qué encuentro tan emocionante entre Sasuke y Sakura, ¿no? e_e Jajaja, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como ya les dije, estoy atravesando una dura etapa personal, y espero que este capítulo haya mejorado con respecto a los anteriores.**

**Quiero agradecer el interés de todas vosotras, tomé la decisión de responder a los reviews porque lo considero como una mínima muestra de agradecimiento hacia vosotras por gastar su tiempo en escribirme. Pero me gustaría dar las gracias aquí, públicamente, (¡sorpresa!) en una nota de autora, a unas lectoras que me alegran los ánimos con facilidad: Melisa xD, Ladyrose23 y Terpiscore de Geminis, entre otras tantas.**

* * *

**Una escritora feliz y publicando seguido... ¿Me animan llegando a los 12 REVIEW'S?**


	5. Y ya nunca nos separaremos

**¡Hola lindas! Como veis, he adelantado la entrega semanal porque llegué a los 12 reviews, como pedí, y qué menos que agradecéroslo cumpliendo con mi palabra. Es un poco corto, pero creo que os gustará.**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- Y ya nunca nos separaremos.**

-¿Estas son horas de llegar a casa, Sakura-chan?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Rika.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, una castaña de ojos verdes dirigía a Sakura una mirada macabra y divertida; sonreía de medio lado, y apestaba a alcohol, tabaco y perfume barato. Rika apenas se parecía a su hija mayor exceptuando el color de ojos, tenía la cara larga y perfilada, y la mirada desgastada, ojerosa e inyectada en sangre. Su complexión delgada, casi escuálida, estaba cubierta por un vestido negro andrajoso, desgastado y con manchas, el cual la llegaba por más arriba del muslo. Era una mujer bella, pero desgastada.

Sakura se recumpuso e hizo de su voz una más fría y carente de sentimientos.

-No te interesa mi vida.

-Oh... Siempre lo mismo, ¿eh? ¿No te das cuenta de que vives bajo mi techo, hija?-Escupió la última palabra con aspereza, y de un paso se acercó más a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué techo? ¿El que yo tengo que pagar para que no se nos caiga encima?-Respondió con sorna.

-¡Cállate!

La cara de Sakura giró ante el azote de la mano de Rika sobre su mejilla, escocía. Las lágrimas pedían a gritos salir de sus ojos, pero no podía, no podía mostrarse inferior ante aquella mala mujer. Seguía con el rostro volteado, esperando ambas la reacción de la otra. Sakura estaba demasiado agotada para continuar, y Rika demasiado borracha.

-¿Quién era ese?-Espetó la madre.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

La mayor cogió a su hija del cuello, y la estampó contra la ventana del dormitorio, la cual se hallaba abierta, haciendo a la pelirrosa sentir vértigo al notar medio cuerpo fuera. Rika mantuvo su agarre, presionando el punto adecuado para hacer a su hija más dificultosa la respiración.

Sakura estaba inmóvil, sabiendo que su agotamiento y la mayor fuerza de su madre podían con ella. Era hora de resignarse y aguantar, de nuevo.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes, pequeña zorra.-Sonrió.

-Habló la puta.

-¡¿Qué has dicho ramera malpagada?!-Gritó haciendo más presión en el cuello.

-De...Deja de gritar... Despertarás a.. Yuu-Yuuki...

-¡Me importa una mierda a quién despierte!

-Tus... Tus peleas no tienen sen...sentido, déjalo estar.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, niñata!-Y empujó a Sakura más aún, a punto de caer por la ventana. Ante esto, Sakura se agarró con todas sus fuerzas a la pared con una mano, y a los brazos de su madre con la otra, clavándola las uñas en ello.

-¡Suéltame o te tiraré!-Gritaba enfurecida la castaña.

-Es...Está bien...-Sakura dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. Todas las noches la amenazaba con algo distinto, pero sabía que solo eran eso, amenazas.

Rika cogió siguió con el agarre en el cuello y lo aprovechó para tirarla en suelo, dando un sonoro golpe que seguramente despertaría a la menor de la casa. Sakura aulló del dolor al sentir las recientes heridas, notaba cómo cada parte de su cuerpo clamaba de dolor en el duro suelo.

-Y...-Rika se acercó al oído de la pelirrosa.- No vuelvas a llegar tarde, Sakura-chan, me tenías preocupada.- Remató cínicamente con una sonrisa. Salió por la puerta, de un portazo, y dejó a su hija adolorida llorando en el suelo.

* * *

_-Hospital de Tokio-_

-¡FRENTE!-Gritó una rubia.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Dije que si anoche estuviste hasta tarde el el "Konoha".

-Eh... Sí, dormí mal Ino, eso es todo.-Sonrió falsamente.

A Ino nadie la engañaba, sabía cuándo alguien estaba mintiendo con solo mirarle a los ojos, y eso era aún más fácil con su mejor amiga, que era más fácil de interpretar que un libro abierto. Sakura sabía esto, que su mentira estaba siendo descubierta, pero su rubia y alocada amiga entendió que era mejor no reprenderla por ello.

-Saku, nos conocemos desde hace años. Estudiamos juntas en la facultad, comemos juntas, nos vamos de vacaciones juntas, ¡hasta nos viene la regla al mismo tiempo!-Sakura rió por el comentario de su amiga.- Y es por eso que sabes que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

Ino plantó frente a Sakura sus orbes azules y la miró seria, como pocas veces lo estaba.

Desde que coincidieron en las novatadas de la universidad, no se separaron nunca más. A pesar de que una estudiaba medicina y la otra enfermería, ambas habían sido acribilladas con huevos en la cabeza, riendo como descosidas y entablando amistad al momento. Sakura e Ino eran como el agua y el aceite: la rubia, loca y fiestera; Sakura, seria y centrada. La sobrepasaba en altura, además de que tenía una preciosa cabellera rubia y alargada y los ojos azules, compitiendo con la belleza natural de la pelirrosa. Ino Yamanaka -que así era su segundo nombre- era una apasionada del maquillaje, los chicos y las fiestas, -totalmente distinto de la Haruno, que prefería los libros y la tranquilidad- pero aun así, la quería como a una hermana más.

-Hum... Está bien cerda, te lo contaré.

Su amiga estaba expectante.

-Ayer... Lo atropellé y se fue. Es un completo idiota, no tiene sangre en las venas. Luego... Luego me lo encontré en el pub, y...

-Saku, al grano.

-Está bien, está bien.-Hizo una larga pausa, para soltar atropelladamente lo siguiente.- Ayerconocíaunchico...-Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando la reacción de la de los ojos azules. 3, 2, 1...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Frentona, vas a perder la virginidad!.-La pelirrosa lanzó una mirada hostil.- Vale, vale, quizá no sea eso, pero ¡vas a tener sexo! ¡KYAA!

Sakura sudaba con un tic en el ojo viendo a su chillona amiga haciendo el ridículo en la salida del hospital, a quien había acompañado a fumar. Sí, se la había olvidado mencionar eso, la Yamanaka era una fumadora compulsiva.

-Baja lo voz, ¡pervertida! Que te van a oír. Y no voy a tener sexo con nadie, solo es un resentido de la vida.

-¡Me lo tienes que contar con peros y señales!

-Pero a cambio de un paquete.-Señaló la cajetilla de tabaco. Era un trato que tenían, si la rubia quería algo, lo tenía que hacer dando a cambio cigarros. Y al revés, si Sakura deseaba algo de Ino -por ejemplo, llevarla a la biblioteca- tenía que ser sometida a un día de compras, una fiesta o un 'juguemos a las muñecas pintando a la Frente como una fulana-.

-¡Ni hablar!-Se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-Seis cigarros.

-¡No!

-Vamos Ino, merece la pena, estuve en su apartamento...-Con eso caería, pensó victoriosa la Haruno. Un poco de perversión, e Ino era pan comido.

-¡TE LO TIRASTE! ¡TE DOY EL PAQUETE ENTER...- Calló de golpe, dejando la ojijade desconcertada.

-¿A quién te tiraste anoche, Sa-ku-ra?

Se puso rígida. La sombra de otra persona detrás de ella se alzaba a su lado, Ino estaba embobada viendo al nuevo oyente. Su voz, su aroma, su calor, podía reconocerlo a kilómetros. Era _él_.

La sombra se situó a su lado, frente a la rubia.

-Sasuke Uchiha, encantado.

* * *

**Gomen por dejarlo aquí, pero siempre acostumbro a hacer lo mismo jajaja. Bueno, ¿qué tal este capi? He dejado un toque cómico con Ino para compensar el mal momento de Rika. ¿Estuvo bien?**

**Como ya os digo, gracias por leer y dejarme reviews, me encanta que me deis vuestras opiniones, porque sé sobre seguro si he logrado transmitir lo que quería. ¡Sois un cielo! Y como la útima vez: si este fic llega a los 22 REVIEWS, ¡publicación rápida! ¿No está mal, no?**

**Nos leemos, sayô! ^3^**

* * *

**Una escritora feliz... ¿REVIEW?**


	6. Cada cual más testarudo

**Hola preciosidades, ¿qué tal? ^^ Aquí un nuevo capi, más largo en agradecimiento a que cumplieron con sus reviews y que hubo alguno que me emocionó bastante. Sin embargo, ya sabéis que los contesto a todos, pero no puedo hacerlo a los anónimos, así que dejo la respuesta a final del capítulo. **

**Este capítulo lo hice con mucho amor, espero que os guste y compense lo pequeño del otro. Nos leemos al final del capítulo sin más, ¡disfurtad!**

******Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.- Cada cual más testarudo**

-¿A quién te tiraste anoche, Sa-ku-ra?

Se puso rígida. La sombra de otra persona detrás de ella se alzaba a su lado, Ino estaba embobada viendo al nuevo oyente. Su voz, su aroma, su calor, podía reconocerlo a kilómetros. Era _él_.

La sombra se situó a su lado, frente a la rubia.

-Sasuke Uchiha, encantado.

Sakura tragó espeso, la había escuchado. "Genial, ahora se pensará que soy una fulana", miró nerviosa a Sasuke, quien tras escuchar una trastabillada presentación por parte de la Yamanaka, dirigió su vista a una tensa Sakura, chocando jade y negro.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.- Inquirió manteniendo fija su mirada.

-Eh, pues... ¡A nadie! ¡Anoche estuve contigo solamente! Solo estaba bromeando.- Rió nerviosa.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, sabía que estaba nerviosa, y que ese efecto lo provocaba él. Ino pareció entender la comprometida situación de su amiga, por lo que decidió eludir el tema e irse para dejarlos solos, asegurándose mentalmente de recriminar a la pelirrosa por mentirla y ocultar a ese bombón.

-Hum... Ahora que lo pienso, tengo unos pacientes que revisar. Luego me cuentas pelo de chicle, adiós Sasuke-san, encantada de conocerle.- Se despidió la rubia.

Antes de que Sakura la pudiera contestar al insulto referido a su pelo, Ino se había ido como si tuviera un alfiler en el culo. Definitivamente, era una manipuladora, ¿cómo la dejaba sola en un momento así? Maldita cerda...

-Así que me usas para ganar paquetes de tabaco.- Empezó Sasuke.

-¡No es eso! Solo dije que estuve en tu apartamento y ella sacó conclusiones.- infló los mofletes como cuando se hacía la ofendida.- Y el tabaco... ¡Ino tiene los pulmones de un viejo! Y eso que es enfermera...

-Hn.

-¿Hn?

-Hn.-

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

-¿El qué?- Sasuke la miró curioso.

-Hablar con monosílabos.- Contestó.

-Hn.- Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-A veces llegas a ser sumamente insoportable, Uchiha.- Dijo entrecerrando más los ojos.

-Y tú sumamente molesta.

-¿Si soy tan molesta, a qué has venido? ¿Y cómo sabías que trabajo aquí?

-Mi camiseta.- Respondió escuetamente a lo primero.- Y cuando casi me matas al volante dijiste que trabajabas a unas calles del sitio, fácil localizarlo.

-Aa.- Asintió satisfecha con la deducción. ¡Su camiseta! Claro, ¿a por qué vendría un importante empresario si no es a por algo suyo? Aunque claro, si tanto dinero tenía, podía poseer todas las camisetas del mundo. ¿Entonces había venido a verla? No, tampoco. Su atractivo lo hacía como un imán para las mujeres, y ella no tenía nada de especial.

-¿Me la vas a devolver o tengo que seguir viendo tu cara?- Preguntó molesto.

-Eh, a mí me hablas de mejor manera, Uchiha.- Contestó igual de enfadada.

-Te hablo como me da la gana, Haruno.- Eso sí que era nuevo para Sasuke, una fémina que hacía frente a su carácter. Molesta...

-Tu camiseta está en mi casa.

-¿Y?- Alzó una ceja, expectante.

-Pues que tengo turno hasta las 6 p.m y no puedo dejar el trabajo tan tranquila.- Había tomado la decisión de pedir unos días en el "Konoha" a su jefe, Jiraiya, lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con esos matones de vuelta.

-Pues necesito esa camiseta ahora.- Recriminó él.

-Pues te esperas a que acabe.

-Pues tengo asuntos importantes y no puedo esperar.

-¡Pues te vas a la mierda! ¡Mira qué fácil!

Y Sakura se dio la vuelta, entrando en el hospital y dejando con la palabra en la boca al pelinegro. Este, pensativo, solo podía esbozar una divertida sonrisa, vaya que si era diferente esa chica... Y antes de entrar alzó la voz para decir algo, que llegó a los oídos de la ojijade antes de que las puertas del hospital se cerrasen.

-Hablas como un camionero...- Y, como él lo había provocado, obtuvo como respuesta un corte de manga, cortesía de una Sakura Haruno ofuscada por su arrogancia.

* * *

La mañana estuvo muy ajetreada: pacientes exigentes que pedían el alta, informes, revisiones diarias, algún que otro loco temeroso de alguna que otra inyección... Lo normal para un día de trabajo. Pero hubiese sido mejor, pensó Sakura, si no tuviese a Ino Yamanaka pegada al culo todo el día preguntando por el dichoso Uchiha que la ponía de los nervios. "¿Cuánto le mide?", "¿Cómo besa?", y "¿Es de los que te preparan el desayuno?" fueron el tipo de preguntas que no la dejaban trabajar tranquila.

Finalmente, ya sea por la pesadez de Ino, o porque no dejaba de hacer preguntas incómodas hasta delante de sus pacientes, se vio obligada a contarla todo, desde que salió del hospital tarde hasta su regreso a casa. Sin embargo, omitió la pelea con Rika y simplemente comentó que su madre se enfadó cuando llegó tarde. Ciertamente, la ojiazul sabía que las cosas con su madre no le iban muy bien a Sakura, pues se lo contaba (omitiendo bastantes cosas) o acababa averiguándolo. Supo cuán de mal estaban las relaciones entre ambas cuando un día, poco después de conocerse, vio a Sakura en el probador del centro comercial donde estaban comprando juntas. Tenía unos moratones en las piernas y, aunque lo trató de ocultar, otro más pequeño en la sien; no le dio importancia a ello hasta que las manchas púrpuras siguieron y siguieron acompañando a su amiga cada día.

A pesar de ello, Ino sabía que si Sakura no le contaba el resto -o la verdad- de las discusiones, era porque quería ser fuerte, y mostrar debilidad no era algo que a Sakura Haruno le gustara. Así, ignoraba la voz rota de su amiga tras pasar la noche llorando, las manchas oscuras sobre su piel, los ojos hundidos en la tristeza, e intentaba alegrarla a su modo. Por otro lado, ¿hasta dónde Sakura pensaba que Ino sabía?, seguía siendo un misterio; la pelirrosa era consciente de que su amiga era inteligente y observadora, pero entre ellas había una especie de pacto de silencio para no remover un tema incómodo.

Al acabar su conversación y tras un profundo silencio, Ino se puso seria y comenzó.

-¿No piensas ir a denunciar?-Preguntó mientras veía a Sakura recoger su bolso de una taquilla.

-No servirá para nada, una denuncia no sirve si esos tipos no tienen antecedentes, Ino.

-¿Desde cuándo te resignas a que te violen?- Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose sobre otra taquilla y cortándole el paso a Sakura.

-No me resigno, solo soy realista.- Contestó.

-Tú no eres así.

-Sé muy bien cómo soy, Ino.- Sakura comenzaba a impacientarse, quería llegar pronto a casa y devolverle la estúpida camisa al estúpido pelinegro.

-Ni loca pienses que dejaré que esto se quede así.- Esta vez se veía a una Yamanaka bastante seria, preocupada...

-Ya te digo que no servirá para nada, ahora déjame ir por favor.- Finalizó Sakura para esquivar a su amiga y comenzar el trayecto hasta la salida del hospital.

La rubia seguía a la pelirrosa por los pasillos, no podía dejar que esos dos tipejos siguieran sueltos para hacer daño a su amiga. Sakura era fuerte, pero en ocasiones tan débil que una ráfaga de viento podía lastimarla, tenía el corazón muy blando.

Ya en la puerta del hospital, Sakura se dio la vuelta para despedirse, encontrándose con una dura mirada de reprobación.

-Nos vemos mañana cerda, no te preocupes, todo está bien. Te lo prometo...- Sus últimas palabras las pronunció agachando la mirada, arrepentida por ser tan cobarde y huir así de los problemas.

-Sakura, no hagas esto más complicado, por favor, ve directa a la policía.- Se miraron fijamente, podía sentirse la conexión entre las dos, como de hermanas.

Sin mediar más palabra, agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dejando a la enfermera triste al sentirse inútil.

* * *

Cuando dio un paso más y salió del hospital, respiró profundamente. Alzó la cabeza mirando al cielo anaranjado, los últimos destellos de sol daban la bienvenida a una noche que seguramente sería refrescante. La ligera brisa de aire refrescaba sus ideas y, mientras pensaba en la última conversación con Ino, se dirigía con paso cansado hasta su camioneta.

Nada más dar dos pasos, girando una de las esquinas del hospital, se topó un par de pies enfundados en unos caros zapatos negros. La última persona que necesitaba ver.

-Tú.- Dijo sin alzar la cabeza.

-Me alegro de verte y también.- Contestó con una pequeña carcajada.

-Estoy cansada, Sasuke, por favor déjame ir a casa. Te juro que mañana llevaré tu dichosa camiseta a tu compañía y todo solucionado.

Sakura levantó finalmente la mirada, dando a ver al Uchiha lo realmente agotada -mental y físicamente- que se hallaba. Su rostro lucía pálido y cansado, y sus ojos no reflejaban sino la más profunda tristeza. A Sasuke le extrañaba qué era lo que la hacía ver siempre tan hundida, a pesar de que tenía una vida normal, hasta donde él sabía.

Un poco conmocionado por la fragilidad de la Haruno, habló.

-¿Has puesto la denuncia?- Preguntó, obteniendo un bufido como respuesta.

-No la he puesto ni la pienso poner.- Sakura empezaba a preguntarse si su amiga y él estaban confabulando para amargarle el día.

Sasuke la agarró firmemente de la muñeca, y la miró con dureza.

-Pues vamos ahora mismo.

-No, me voy a mi casa, que es donde tengo que estar.- Contestó zafándose de su agarre y siguiendo su camino hasta el coche.

-A mí nadie me da la espalda.- Y se acercó a ella, sujetándola de los hombros y obligándola a mirarle.

-Y a mí nadie, y menos tú, me dice lo que tengo que hacer.- Espetó.

Esta vez fue Sasuke el que bufó, ¿acaso no la importaba que dos violadores estuvieran sueltos?

-Hmp. Como imaginaba, ya la he puesto yo.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos, ni que la cosa fuera con él.

-Como sea, gracias. Suéltame.

-No.- Él se acercó al rostro de Sakura.

-Uchiha...- Refunfuñó, molesta por la cercanía. Sasuke sonrió y alzó la mano hacia Sakura, lo que la hizo agazaparse por instinto, asombrando al pelinegro. Extrañado, y obviando este gesto, acercó más la mano para acariciar una mejilla de la manera más delicada que pudo.

Por su parte, la ojiverde no podía encontrase más confundida. ¿Qué demonios pretendía? ¿Su camiseta? ¿Y cómo es que él puso la denuncia? Pero mientras estas preguntas la rondaban por la mente, todas fueron disipadas cuando sintió el ligero tacto sobre su piel, parecía que quemaba el roce de sus yemas. Se miraron intensamente. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer para eliminar la terquedad y desconfianza de ella, y se limitó a hacer lo que su instinto decía: acariciarla para mitigar su dolor. Era extraño cómo esa chillona mujer hacía que su instinto sobreprotector saliera a flote, y ese no era Sasuke Uchiha, el magnate.

Como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, se deshizo de todo contacto bruscamente. Si dejaba que cualquiera mujer lo hiciera débil, el mundo se lo comería. Carraspeó antes de hablar para aclarar su voz, que estaba seguro se había adormecido ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así de pegados?

-Te preguntarás a qué he venido.

-¿Me estás acosando?- Contestó burlona. También ella se había dado cuenta de que por un momento todas sus barreras se habían caído al mirar a ese par de ojos como el carbón, a ese ser tan bello y perfecto que podía tener todo a sus pies. Y ella, en cambio, no es alguien que se rinde ante nadie a la mínima. Volvía a ser la Haruno indiferente, sarcástica y fría, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Más quisieras. Solo necesito mi camiseta.- Realmente, solo había buscado una excusa para verla, pero negaba a creerlo así.

-Ahora no puedo, ya te he dicho que mañana te la llevo.

-La necesito para hoy.

-¡Oh, venga! ¡Tienes millones más! ¿Acaso no eres rico?

-Apestosamente rico, pero quiero lo que es mío.

"Tú", susurró una voz en el interior del moreno.

-Me-pones-de-los-nervios, bastardo.- Dijo arrastrando cada palabra.- Te la daré, pero antes tengo que pasar a hacer algunas cosas.

-No puedo esperar.- Dijo tajante.

-Es lo que hay.- Se cruzó de brazos, impaciente por la respuesta de Sasuke. Si quería "lo que era suyo" tendría que ser bajo sus propias condiciones, y eso no quitaba que pudiera cabrearlo un poquito... Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Hmp.

-¿Hmp?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Hmp.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Hmp.-

-Ughhh...- Mientras se dirigían a la camioneta de Sakura, encaminando ella la marcha hacia el vehículo, ella refunfuñaba algo sobre estúpidos que no sabían hablar. Los monosílabos de Sasuke eran, ciertamente, algo que la ponía de los nervios, y él se daba cuenta de ello aprovechando cada ocasión para hacerla enfadar.

Ya montados en el auto, Sakura comenzó a conducir por las calles de Tokio.

-Tengo que pararme a hacer la compra.

Sasuke la miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-No me mires así, los humanos comemos y esas cosas. Los idiotas como tú no sé, pero los humanos sí.

Otra mirada de negación. Bien, Sakura, pon en marcha tu astucia.

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí, siendo visto en una vieja camioneta, Sasuke Uchiha, amo y señor de todo el software habido y por haber?

Dicho y hecho, en menos de medio segundo ya estaban en un pequeño súper y con una Sakura regodeándose de lo lindo.

-Siendo arrastrado por una mujer, lo que me faltaba...- Se decía a sí mismo.

-¿Decías algo, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó la Haruno con una maquiavélica sonrisa.- Oye, que si quieres que terminemos antes, puedes ir a comprar el resto de cosas que me faltan. Como esas que hay por ahí.- Señaló hacia una estantería donde había multitud de compresas y tampones.

Gruñó, lo que le hacía falta, ¡que sea visto comprando productos para la higiene femenina! ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura rió ante su reacción, la encantaba verlo resignado y, ante su melodiosa risa, el moreno solo pudo pensar en lo bien que lucía esa molesta mujer riendo, parecía que volvía a la vida. Apartó sus pensamientos de golpe.

Mientras recorrían los estantes haciendo según Sasuke innecesarias paradas, se fijó en dos cosas: una, que Sakura buscaba cosas en oferta, por lo que dedujo que su situación económica andaría mal. Y dos, mientras su acompañante se agachaba a coger unos cereales rebajados, había un tipo observando detenidamente su trasero enmarcado en unos jeans oscuros mientras Sakura recogía el paquete. Esto, primitivamente, hizo despertar otro instinto en Sasuke.

A la par que el "asqueroso bichejo" (como lo había bautizado él) seguía desnudando a Sakura con la mirada, el ojinegro agarró a Sakura de la cintura, atrayéndola a él y haciendo que esta lo mirase entre curiosa y molesta ante tal repentino y poco sutil contacto.

-Eh, ¿qué pasa?- Reprochó.

-Cariño, creo que me gustan más los otros cereales.

-¿Cariño?

El tipo los miraba con expresión de extrañeza, así que para que Sakura no delatase su plan (y solo porque Sakura no lo delatase), dio el siguiente paso.

-Sí, esos de ahí arriba, los de chocolate.

Y bajo la atenta mirada del observador, Sasuke metió su lengua literalmente hasta el fondo de la cavidad bucal de Sakura, devorándola y atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo, que se le antojaba delicioso y cálido, y su boca, dulce y suave.

* * *

_**Respuestas:**_

**Danny: Espero que entiendas que no he aprobado tu review porque es una crítica destructiva y basada en ningún fundamento, me explico:**

**-La edad de Sakura se dice en el primer capítulo del fic.**

**-También se sobreentienden los motivos por los que no se marcha (se deja bien claro que trabaja aún ha de pagar la universidad y mantener su casa, y que cuando acabe sus deudas con los estudios podrá finalmente marcharse con Yuuki, como ella desea). Pero si no está suficientemente claro, lo he dejado ya resuelto en este capítulo. Solo hay que tener paciencia leyendo el fic, no puedo decirlo todo en el primer o segundo capítulo, ya que la trama se quedaría seca.**

**-"es estúpido que la soporte (refiriéndose a Rika)", dices. ¿De verdad? Ponte en su lugar: Sakura está resignada a aguantar un poquito más en su casa para lograr reunir dinero e independizarse con su hermana. Mientras tanto, tiene que transigirlo si no quiere que Rika la haga más daño o, en un caso peor, se lo haga a Yuuki. **

**Solo te pido paciencia, no puedo desvelarlo todo, como dije. Disculpa si no te ha gustado el fic o hay cosas que hayan resultado confusas, pero pido empatía y que te pongas en mi lugar como primeriza. Aun así, me molesto en escribir correctamente y tus críticas carecen de credibilidad cuando tú misma no escribes correctamente. Si yo desease lanzar una crítica para que el fic mejorase, trataría de escribir adecuadamente. **

**Si encuentras el fic soporífero o tedioso, nadie te obliga a leer. Solo trato de agradar a las lectoras.**

**a92: gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando tus reviews. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el fic y aún más que te transmita emociones, sentimientos,... En fin, toda palabra es poca para agradecer a una lectora asidua como tú :)**

**Yunno: gracias a ti también, y bienvenida al fic ^.^ espero no desagradar en los siguientes capítulos.**

_**N/A: **_**¿Qué tal resultó? Bueno, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, porque esa es mi única intención. Me gusta que me mandéis RR, pero como el primero al que he contestado un poquito más arriba, pido un poco más de tacto a la hora de dejar sus críticas (que no sean destructivas). **

**A pesar de ello, gracias por apoyarme con cada comentario. Y ya sabéis, si queréis que publique tan pronto, ¿llegamos a los 30 REVIEWS? ¡Kya, podemos!**

* * *

**********Una escritora feliz... ¿REVIEW?**


	7. Ópera

**¡Woha! Aquí estoy de nuevo chicas, ante todo, perdón por la tardanza. Me llevaron de vacaciones repentinas y aún tenía el capítulo a medio escribir. Tampoco quiero que suene como excusa, sino como explicación, pero ya les dije que estaba atravesando unos duros problemas personales que se han ido incrementando en estos últimos días.**

**Sin embargo, gracias a sus ánimos y reviews aquí estoy publicando de nuevo. Quizá -solo quizá- tenga la cabeza para recompensarlas publicando dos capis esta semana, pero no prometo nada. ****Como sabéis, respondo a todos los reviews y a los anónimos lo hago al final del capítulo. **

**Nos leemos al final sin más -tengo algo que comentar-, ¡disfrutad!**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7.- Ópera.**

_Hospital de Tokio_

-Wow! ¿Y después fuisteis a tu casa? No, mejor, ¡a su apartamento!

-Ino, solo fue un beso. Y después de eso siguió una bofetada bien pegada, ¡no me puedo creer que se atreviera!

-Pero un beso fogoso, ¿eh?

-¡Que no! Lo hizo porque según él, alguien estaba viéndome, es un pervertido celoso.

-Los celos son síntoma de que le gustas, Saku.- Dijo picarona la rubia.

-No le gusto, y él a mí tampoco. Además, después de la forma en la que le estampé la cara la dichosa camiseta, no creo que quiera volver a verme.

-O sea que tú sí quieres verle...

-¡Ino!- Se quejó la pelirrosa.

-¡Auch! Señoritas, ¿podrían hablar esto después de ponerme la inyección?

En la habitación donde se hallaban las dos cotorras, un adolorido paciente se restregaba el brazo que casi le agujerea la doctora en prácticas. Un sonrojo de vergüenza cubrió a Sakura, quien se deshizo en disculpas y se marchó del lugar echando una maliciosa mirada a Ino.

* * *

-Será pervertida...

Sakura murmuraba -como cada vez que se sentía ofuscada- para sí misma mientras caminaba de un lado para otro del hospital. Era inmenso, ni que decir que el mejor de la ciudad, y ella trabajaba como una perra sin descanso. Tsunade, la doctora a su cargo y jefa de la planta de cardiología del hospital, había operado al mismísimo emperador de Japón, Akihito, por tanto, debía estar a la altura de su borracha, sexualmente demasiado activa y loca superior.

Suspiraba docenas de veces al día, tenía turnos demasiado explotadores que ella misma se aumentaba o lo hacía Tsunade, estudiaba sin descanso cuando tenía ratos libres, para mejorarse a sí misma y prepararse frente a los exámenes... En fin, una vida realmente agotadora. Sin embargo, Sakura Haruno disfrutaba con su estresante trabajo.

Todos los que la conocían en el hospital la adoraban, siempre sonreía allá donde iba, trataba con amor a sus pacientes y era tan dulce que cualquier persona se quedaba prendada de ella al instante. Además, su tesón e inteligencia la hacían ver aún más interesante y competente, era el reflejo de la perfección. Por fuera.

Por dentro, intentaba despojarse del odio a su propia madre, de la preocupación por su hermana, de las pesadillas y de los fantasmas del pasado. No es oro todo lo que reluce.

-Haruno-san- Saludó una voz conocida.

-¡Neji-san! Un gusto verte de nuevo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, solo son tres operaciones de corazón nada más.- Bromeó quitándole importancia.

Neji Hyuuga era primo de Hinata, lo supo cuando lo visitó en el hospital acompañada por Naruto, fue la primera vez que conoció a la dulce novia del rubio. Eran polos opuestos, pero se veían demasiado tiernos juntos.

-Me alegra que así sea, pero más te vale que entres ya en la habitación si no quieres que Tsunade te ate a la cama o Tenten te regañe de nuevo.

El Hyuuga reaccionó al oír el último nombre.- Está bien.- Dijo -Un gusto volver a encontrarnos Haruno-san, saludos a Tenten.- Y entró por la puerta de donde había salido.

Neji era algo... Extraño. Guapo, eso sí, con su larga cabellera negra y ojos aperlados, pero extraño. Siempre que lo revisaba acababan teniendo una charla sobre el destino, el karma, la religión... Y bueno, no estaba tampoco mal ver cómo el indescifrable rostro del pelicastaño cambiaba de expresión al mencionar a su amiga y compañera enfermera Tenten Higami.

Desvió su mirada hacia la carpeta sobre sus brazos y echó un vistazo. Su día de hoy era un tanto aburrido pero agotador, quedaban cinco pacientes por revisar en cardiología y tres en cirugía general. No parecía mucho si no se ofreciese voluntaria para cubrir las urgencias y observar operaciones de cualquier especialidad para aumentar sus conocimientos. Sería agotador, pero merecía la pena, pensaba la ojiverde.

Al mediodía, se sentó como de costumbre con Tenten e Ino en la cafetería. Ambas eran estudiantes en prácticas de enfermería, y de las pocas personas que Sakura consideraba sus amigas. Ino era la más alocada, cuando Tenten era sosegada, divertida y pacífica.

-¡Me quiero morir!- Chillaba Ino.

-¿Me permites los honores?

-Eres cruel Sakura. Lo digo en serio, tengo una puta resaca que no me deja vivir.

La Haruno pegaba un sorbido a su café mientras observaba con detenimiento la cara de desesperación de su amiga.

-Eso te pasa por beber un miércoles Ino. ¡Un miércoles!

-¡Eh, que tengo penas que olvidar!

-¿Qué penas tienes tú? ¿Una camisa que se te encogió en la lavadora?-Intervino la morena de los moñitos.

-No sé por qué os considero mis amigas... Sai me llamó y no se lo cogí. Creía que había hecho bien, pero luego me arrepentí y...

-¡¿Y lo llamaste?!- Preguntaron las otras dos a la vez.

-No, no, calma. Primero me arrepentí, luego bebí y, por último, lo llamé. No al revés.

-¡Ino!- La reprendió Tenten.

-¿Qué quería? ¿Y qué le dijiste?- Inquirió Sakura.

-Volver. Le mandé a la mierda,... Después de cagarme en sus muelas, decirle que me dio el peor sexo de mi vida y desearle una muerte lenta y dolorosa.- Concluyó con una sonrisa de niña buena.

-¿Seguro que fue solo eso? ¿Lo has olvidado definitivamente?- Siguió Tenten.

-Definitivamente, sí.- Asintió convencida. -Por Kami, lo pillé con otra en mi cama, MI CAMA. No soy tonta.

-Eres rubia, que es peor.

-¡Frente de marquesina!

Y rieron, rieron como verdaderas amigas que eran, unidas como una familia. Reían sin ser conscientes del peligro que se cernía sobre ellas.

* * *

Una pila de folios. Una pila jodidamente enorme de folios no dejaba de crecer en su costosa mesa de ébano. Gruñó ante los más de mil informes, operaciones de mercado, contabilidad de la empresa y demás papeluchos; todo eso era culpa de _ella_. Había encontrado el punto a molestarla, e incluso como bien le aconsejaba Hinata, se empezaba a alejar de todo el estrés del trabajo, pero hasta ahí había llegado la cosa.

Seguía cabreado, cómo no, habiéndose llevado la noche anterior una soberana bofetada por besar -por su propio bien- a la casi doctora.

-Sasuke-san, tiene una llamada.- Dijo una voz a través del teléfono.

-Hmp, ¿quién es?

-Su tío Madara.

-Cuélgalo.

-Pero Sasuk...

-He dicho que cuelgues, Hinata.- Interrumpió el moreno.

-Hai.

Silencio. De nuevo su despacho se sumía en el silencio que se veía únicamente interrumpido por el ruido de las calles japonesas, a pesar de trabajar en la undécima y última planta. Uchiha's Corp, su sueño y a la vez su carga. Si su padre aún viviera, podría controlar aluvión de papeles, contratos, acuerdos, y a Madara. Fugaku Uchiha no estaría orgulloso en esos momentos del desorden mental de su hijo, el cual, con la mirada puesta en el vacío, daba vueltas a la idea de la fusión con su tío.

-No, no, no...- Se repetía una y otra vez. No podía dejarlo nada más haber empezado, solo llevaba menos de dos malditos años al cargo de la empresa, pero mierda ¡él no estaba preparado para poder con eso!

Por otra parte, no se quitaba a la pelirrosa de la cabeza. Su relación era extraña, ni amigos ni conocidos, algo intermedio aunque con una gran atracción sexual (lo pudo comprobar en el candente beso). Dios, necesitaba a una mujer en su cama para que la Haruno se fuera de sus pensamientos.

De nuevo el teléfono de su despacho quebrantaba el silencio. De un manotazo, el pelinegro lanzó el teléfono por los aires, haciéndolo caer y desconectando los cables de la línea a su paso. No se hicieron tardar un par de suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Pase.-

Hinata entró sutilmente por la puerta, primero asomando la cabeza para asegurarse de que su integridad física estaría a salvo y luego arrastrando el resto del cuerpo. Qué mal humor tenía ese hombre a veces.

-S-Sasuke-san, le he pasado otra llamada pero col-colgó de r-repente y me alerté. ¿E-Está bien?

-Sí, solo estoy algo agobiado...

Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, un gesto muy común en él.

-¿Q-Quiere que lo ayude?

-¿Podrías?

Hinata sonrió con dulzura -Para algo soy su secretaria.

Nada más acabar su breve conversación, el Uchiha cogió sus llaves y salió corriendo por la puerta dándole a Hinata un ligero abrazo y un "gracias" muy sincero. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, algo agitado, se le ocurrió una idea. Para deshacerse de un problema, hay que enfrentarse a él, ¿no?

Marcó un número de teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Naruto, ¿dónde está Sakura en estos momentos?

* * *

-Esto me pasa por quedarme dormida.

A Sakura se le acababa la paciencia consigo misma, cuando no se ponía la camisa del revés, se la olvidaba preparar la comida. Ahora miraba envidiosa a todos los trabajadores del hospital con sus tuppers llenos de rica comida casera. Mientras salía de revisar infructuosamente su taquilla, se topó con una Ino aún resacosa.

-Frente, ¿vienes a comer?

-Ugghh, si no fuese estudiante de medicina y una persona con sentido común, preferiría morirme de hambre antes de probar la comida de la cafetería...

-¡Oh, vamos, tampoco está tan mal!- Rió a rubia.

-Ino, tres, TRES indigestiones.- Remarcó el número con sus dedos.- Y eso que es comida de hospital, ¿no se supone que deben cuidar a los pacientes?

-Tú lo que eres es una cagona.

-No te pases cerda, ahora... Ahora saldré a dar un paseo para despejarme, vaya día me han dado los de urgencias...

-Pero luego acaba mi turno, y no coincidiremos hasta el viernes frentezota.

-Está bien, te lo recompensaré. Cuando salgas del hospital el viernes, ven al pub y te invito a un par de copas, ¿te parece?

-¡Eres la mejor del mundo!- Dijo abrazando exageradamente a su amiga.

-Va...Vale... Pero suél...tame que no puedo res...pirar...

-¡Te veo pasado mañana pelo de chicle!- Y la dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

* * *

Si a Sakura Haruno la pagasen por suspirar, fruncir el ceño y volver a suspirar, hoy sería millonaria.

Decidió salir del hospital -cambiándose de ropa previamente- para tomar el almuerzo en algún otro lado. Algo barato pero comestible, pensó. Enfundada en sus habituales jeans ajustados y en una camisa blanca sin mangas fue de camino a su restaurante de ramen favorito, Ichiraku's.

Al entrar por la puerta del restaurante, un agradable olor a ramen casero inundó sus fosas nasales haciendo que todas sus penas se disiparan. Oh, esa maldita afición al ramen era culpa de Naruto. Vio una mesa libre cerca de una ventana y se sentó lista para pedir su plato de siempre.

-¿Te gusta el ramen?- Dijo _esa_ voz a sus espaldas.

Se sobresaltó ante la repentina pregunta, pero en vez de girarse cogió su tenedor con fuerza y contestó.

-Uchiha, empiezo a pensar que eres un aprovechado violador, ¿qué coño haces siempre donde yo voy?

-Qué bonitas palabras...- Sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Naruto me dijo que estabas aquí, solo venía a charlar contigo.

-¿De qué? No tenemos nada que hablar, y menos después de meterme tu asquerosa lengua, ¡creído! ¡prepotente!

-Chst. Baja la voz.- Comenzaba a crispar sus nervios de nuevo.- Solo quería hablar acerca de mi actitud aquel día.

Sakura alzó una ceja incrédula y se cruzó de brazos. No lo creía, con lo arrogante que era estaba segura de que en su vida había pedido una disculpa.

-Estoy esperando.

-¿A qué?- Preguntó él.

-¡A que te disculpes!

-Ya me estoy disculpando.

-En ningún momento has dicho "perdón".- Reprochó ella.

-Pero te estoy diciendo ahora mismo que te llevaré a la ópera y cenaremos juntos a modo de disculpa. ¿Te gusta la ópera?

-¿Cita? ¿Contigo? No, gracias. Me basta con un perdón.

Sasuke se quedó mirando pensativo los ojos verdes de Sakura, tratando de convencerla sin palabras.

-No me mires con esa cara de malfollado, Sasuke.- Siguió.

-Dices que no porque no tienes ni idea de ópera.

-Esto es el colmo, ¡sé tocar el piano y estudié música en el conservatorio antes de entrar en Medicina! Sé de sobra acerca de la ópera.

-Bien, pues demuéstramelo.- La retó.

-Cuando quieras.

-Te recojo el viernes a las 10 en tu casa.- Dijo Sasuke yéndose con una sonrisa arrogante.

Antes de poder contestarle con insultos, se marchó. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca y una maldición por ceder ante su estúpida propuesta.

-Disculpe, Haruno-san.- Se acercó el camarero con unos platos.

-¿Hai, Hiroshi?

-Aquí tiene su comida.- Y dejó un desfile de deliciosa comida sobre su mesa, incluyendo el postre y vino.

-E-Esto... Yo no lo he pedido, Hiroshi-san...

-Sí, el caballero lo pidió para usted. No se preocupe, la cuenta está pagada por él.- Acabó con una cordial sonrisa y se retiró.

Sakura estaba estupefacta, delante de ella había una pasta de dinero en comida, y el vino tenía pinta de caro.

Quizá no todo fuese tan mal... Tenía comida rica, y gratis, sonrió.

-Estúpido Uchiha...

* * *

_**Respuestas:**_

**Naaki y Hikari: gracias por seguir mi fic y dejarme su review. Me alegra que me apoyen :)**

**a92: me alegra muchísimo encontrarme tu review siempre en cada capítulo. Sinceramente, gracias por seguir aquí y apoyarme frente a los malos comentarios. Gracias además por hacerme saber que mi fic te hace pensar que no solo es un fic, sino una ensañanza y motivación, como dices. Espero no haberte desagradado con este capítulo y leer tu review pronto :)**

_**N/A:**_

**Ya saben, para cualquier fallo, opinión, consejo, sugerencia, crítica constructiva... Aquí estoy. Tengo algo IMPORTANTE que decir: en los próximos capítulos se pasará ya más a la acción, y habrá alguna que otra sorpresa. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, escribo por y para vosotras. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, hermanas.**

******¿Llegamos a los 45 REVIEWS para el siguiente capi? ¡Kya, podemos!**

* * *

******************Una escritora feliz... ¿REVIEW?**


	8. Apuestas

**¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Lo sé, lo sé, merezco tomatazos, pero no me matéis, tengo una terrible explicación T.T Hace unos días, encendí el ordenador y conecté el cargador y zas... Menudo chispazo pegó, creí que se había roto el ordenador. Así que hasta que obtuve un cargador nuevo, no me tranquilicé. Ahora el ordenador está perfectamente y espero compensaros con este capítulo que es el más largo que he escrito. **

**Como siempre, respondo a vuestros reviews anónimos más abajo. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

**Desgraciadamente, ni Sasuke ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.- Apuestas.**

_Pub "Konoha", viernes 8 p.m_

-¿Por qué diablos le diste mi número?

-Nee, Sakura-chan, tenía muchas ganas de verte... ¡Y mira que es amargado, 'ttebayo!

-Es que, no entiendo Naruto, no entiendo. ¿Por qué querría salir conmigo?

-Yo no soy su conciencia, no puedo saberlo, a pesar de ser mi amigo y vivir con él, es como un fantasma.

-¿Fantasma?- Preguntó Sakura mientras limpiaba vasos.

-Sí, se pasa todo el día encerrado en su oficina. Y no es que lo exploten, porque es el mandamás, es que él mismo se la pasa trabajando.

Ambos amigos conversaban mientras servían bebidas a sus respectivos clientes, el pub comenzaba a llenarse, presagio de una noche muy movida. Menos mal que decidió pedirse libre esa noche.

-¿Hinata no lo ayuda?

-¡Claro! Y hace horas extra por él, pero aun así no es suficiente...

-Ni que fuera tan complicado llevar una empresa.

-No es eso Sakura-chan...- Un deje de lástima cruzó su cara.- Sasuke se quedó huérfano y no esperaba heredar la empresa, ya que él es el hermano menor...

Esto último captó la atención de la pelirrosa ¿No debería ser el mayor el que heredase? Conocía de oídas a la familia Uchiha, pero no supo que fallecieron los padres, estaba demasiado absorta en sus estudios. Quizá Sasuke no fuese tan cabronazo como parecía, quizá él también sufría...

-... y ni se te ocurra volver a salir sola de aquí. ¡No me lo contaste! ¡Me tuve que enterar por Sasuke! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh, sí, sí, Naruto. ¿Decías?

-Dije que no me contaste sobre aquellos tipos... Sakura-chan, ten cuidado la próxima vez, por favor.- Suplicó preocupado.

Naruto, siempre tan protector y preocupado por ella. No lo recordaba de otra manera, desde que se conocieron cuando ella empezó a trabajar ahí a la par que estudiaba la carrera, el rubio se hizo algo así como su hermano, su confidente. Algunos pensaban que tenían algo, pero solo se quedaba en amistad. La más sincera y honesta amistad.

* * *

El pub estaba recién abierto, aunque su localización en el centro de Tokio lo hacía ser frecuentado a todas horas. Sakura servía y limpiaba mientras Naruto conversaba con Jiraiya, que se había acercado a ver cómo andaba el negocio. Para ser el propietario, pasaba ahí un día al mes o ni siquiera eso.

-Tsunade... pateó... culo.- Conseguía escuchar Sakura de los labios de su jefe.

Rió, ella bien sabía sobre el carácter de su otra jefa. Tsunade y Jiraiya mantenían una relación basada en el sexo desde aquel fatídico día en el que las doctoras de la planta de cardiología se fueron de copas. Oh, lo recordaba perfectamente...

_Su turno acababa en media hora, pero no había mucha actividad por el hospital. Ningún accidente, ninguna herida leve por quemadura de plancha... Nada. Absoluto silencio en el despacho de Tsunade, donde Sakura estaba rellenando informes que no tenía que rellenar, pero qué le iba a hacer, estaba solo en prácticas bajo el yugo esclavizador de la malvada rubia._

_-¡Sakura!- Entró Tsunade de golpe por la puerta._

_El estruendo la asustó, y aún más las pintas de su maestra. Se había cambiado la bata de médico por su habitual mini falda negra, tacones del mismo color y blusa roja y escotada, dejando entrever sus más que protuberantes atributos de mujer. Su melena, de un rubio miel como el color de sus ojos, estaba recogida dejando unos mechones sueltos, haciéndola ver más atractiva con los labios pintados de un rojo muy provocativo. Parecía que iba a salir de juerga en cualquier momento._

_-S-Shishou... ¿Qué hace así vestida?_

_-¡Estoy harta de hombres! ¡A la mierda con todo!_

_Ciertamente, sus ojos revelaban una rojez propia de haber estado llorando. Con que eso es lo que hacía mientras ella acababa con su trabajo, ¿ne?_

_Con decisión, Tsunade cogió de las muñecas a Sakura y la levantó arrastrándola por la puerta, sorprendiendo a su alumna por el repentino cambio._

_-¿Q-Qué hace? ¿A dónde me lleva?_

_-Voy a tirarme a todo Japón, Sakura, y tú estás de testigo. ¡No pienso dejar que ningún hombre me encarcele en su jaula!_

_-Ya entiendo... ¿Demasiado protector?_

_-Me pidió que fuera su novia... ¡SU NOVIA!- Continuaba mientras andaban a toda prisa por los pasillos._

_-Pero no entiendo qué pinto yo con usted mientras se tira a todo Japón._

_-¡Vamos a salir de copas! Me llevo a todo cardiología femenina de bares, y tú vienes conmigo, trabajas demasiado._

_-Pero shish..._

_No fueron suficientes las palabras para hacer convencer de lo contrario a su jefa. Y así acabó recomendando su pub (claro, había que hacer publicidad del sitio). Mas Sakura no se esperaba que Jiraiya estuviese sirviendo esa noche, y resultó ser un hombre de lo más atractivo para Tsunade, con su melena plateada, su piel tostada y un cuerpo de envidia para el resto de hombres de su edad._

Hubo besos entre ambos jefes, miradas candentes, vasos que se vertían... Eran como niños.

Miró el reloj otra vez, daban las 8:30 p.m e Ino aún no llegaba, es más, debía irse a casa para alistarse si no quería andar tarde. Ciertamente, pensaba no ir a la cita con Sasuke, pero el día anterior recibió un paquete a su nombre en el hospital. No pensó ni de lejos que fuese Sasuke Uchiha quien la enviase un hermoso vestido de seda negro de noche, largo hasta los tobillos, pero con un sensual corte que dejaba al descubierto su pierna derecha cuando andaba. No tenía mangas, sino que tenía un cuello demasiado holgado que hacía que su pecho se escotase, dejando lucir su cremoso cuello pálido y el inicio de sus senos. La quedaba con anillo al dedo, aunque recibió varias miradas de envidia de más de una compañera... ¿Que por qué?

Ese era otro punto que tenía que aclarar con Naruto. Sakura Haruno era de todo menos cotilla, y al parecer el paquete suscitó todo tipo de rumores en el hospital que llegaron a sus oídos. Magnate, todopoderoso, playboy, bastardo, eran solo pocos de los adjetivos que había escuchado sobre él. Al parecer también salía en las revistas de corazón; que si líos con una modelo, que si dónde estaba el dinero de su fortuna... Obviamente, Ino recabó información y apenas aportó un par de rumores más.

¿Y qué pintaba Sakura Haruno, simple estudiante de medicina, en todo esto? Eso se preguntaba a sí misma mientras miraba el paquete bajo el mostrador. Ella no era modelo, ni multimillonaria, ni heredera de nada.

-¡Frentona!

Sakura saludó con la mano y habló.

-¿Qué te pongo, cerda?

La rubia se sentó y examinó el lugar con precisión, como si buscase algo.

-Vodka negro con limón y un bomboncito que sepa darme cariño esta noche.- Ambas soltaron una sonora carajada.

-Mira que eres pervertida, ¿celebramos algo?

-¡Pues claro! Que estoy soltera y necesito hombres, ¿dónde está mi hombre?

Y así siguieron charlando hasta que dieron las 9, donde Sakura se excusó explicándole a su amiga el motivo. Si no fuera porque había visto la etiqueta del vestido, que marcaba "Chanel", habría rechazado. Pero la prenda era demasiado cara y ella jamás había tenido dinero para comprarse un lujo como tal, así que por apuro decidió darle una oportunidad al playboy y bastardo de Sasuke.

-Gomen, Ino...- Se disculpaba mientras recogía sus cosas.

-No es nada frente de marquesina, ¡tengo copas gratis! Además, hoy vas a follar con ese dios griego, me agradecerás que te haya dejado ir.

-¡Que no voy a...!

-Lo que digas frente, ya me contarás el domingo.

Y se despidieron con un par de besos y una cachetada en las nalgas por parte de Ino. "Este culito está listo para ser sobado", susurró al oído de Sakura.

* * *

Las 10:15 y ese elemento subversivo no aparecía. Sakura estaba que echaba humo, después de haber ido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y preparare con todo su esmero para llegar a la hora, el señorito no hacía acto de presencia.

A pesar de toda la rapidez que empleó en vestirse y ducharse, lucía perfecta. El vestido se ajustaba a sus curvadas formas, y el rosáceo cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño, dejando caer algunos rizos dándola un toque sexy. El maquillaje era ligero, pero potenció sus pestañas y sus ojos con delineador, y los labios con un rojo algo más intenso. Para acabar, se perfumó y se enfundó en unos sencillos tacones altos pero perfectamente amoldados a sus delicados tobillos.

Mientras se repasaba en el espejo, el timbre sonó. "Es él".

Abrió la puerta y de frente se encontró con el ser más perfecto que sus ojos jamás vieron. No era el traje negro de refinado corte, ni la camisa blanca y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados bajo la chaqueta, ni el pelo revuelto pero peinado. Era su olor, esa sutil fragancia que aún no había descifrado, eran sus ojos enmarcados por las profundas cejas, era su mirada burlona y su sonrisa de auténtico gilipollas que sabe que está embobando a una fémina, lo que traía loca a la pelirrosa en esos momentos. O quizá era la combinación explosiva de todo.

-¿Quieres una foto?

Sakura reaccionó y dejó de mirarlo extasiada. Ella no se quedaba atrás, pero el porte que tenía el Uchiha hacía aún más atractivo su aspecto.

-¿Quieres que te cierre la puerta en las narices?

-Tan dulce como siempre.- Sonrió de lado.

Sasuke estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta y con las manos en los bolsillos, sexy y embriagador.

-¿No llegas tarde?

-La gente importante se hace de rogar.

-Aún puedo darte plantón e informar a toda la prensa rosa.- Contestó mientras cerraba la puerta de casa. Por supuesto que le preguntaría sobre su extraña salida. No es que no quisiera ver una ópera -también de precio desorbitado, por cierto-, sino que todo aquello no tenía sentido, y lo que menos quería era ser considerada una furcia más con la que se acostaba.

-Ya tardabas en enterarte.

Se encaminaron hasta el coche de lujo del pelinegro y montaron sin mediar más palabra. Si quería quedar las cosas claras, tenía que hablar con inteligencia, pensaba la Haruno. Sasuke arrancó el motor y la miró, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo con el círculo de cotorras que hay en el hospital? Con todos mis respetos, a veces las enfermeras se pasan de marujas.- Rió.

-¿También ellas me definen como un malnacido? Puedo asegurarte que lo soy, pero lo que no es cierto es que me acuesto con prostitutas de lujo.

Los dos hablaban con burla y hasta se podía decir que el ambiente era de una conversación entre amigos. Pero una figura alertó a Sakura, quien vio por el espejo retrovisor del coche que aún no había arrancado a su madre. Esta caminaba con paso cansado hasta la casa, y como el coche estaba estacionado en la misma puerta, madre e hija cruzaron miradas. No había furia, rencor, maldad o tristeza, solo se ignoraban, como cuando dos desconocidos se cruzan por la calle.

Percatándose de que la extraña entraba en casa de Sakura, a Sasuke le sorprendió que no se saludaran, ya que dos personas que habitan en un mismo lugar tienen que tener un vínculo por mínimo que sea. Cuando la pelicastaña cerró la puerta, Sasuke comenzó a conducir hasta el teatro donde verían la ópera, dejando un silencio sepulcral en el vehículo.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

El rostro de Sakura pasó de una expresión de sorpresa a una de seriedad, había estado pensativa y raramente callada todo el camino. Frunció los labios con desagrado.

-Nadie.

Sasuke siguió conduciendo, sorprendido por la respuesta y la actitud de su acompañante. ¿Sería su hermana, su madre, su tía, su compañera de piso?

-Pues ha entrado en tu misma casa. Yo me preocuparía si un extraño lo hace.

-He dicho que no es _nadie_ Sasuke.

El tono con el que enunció esa última oración hizo ver al moreno que hasta ahí iba su interrogatorio, y que Sakura cada vez le parecía más misteriosa y profunda.

* * *

-Hmp, no ha estado mal.

-¿Que no ha estado mal? ¡Ha sido maravilloso, Sasuke!

La pareja salía entre el gentío del teatro. La grandiosidad del sitio había impresionado a Sakura, cientos de filas de asientos mullidos color rojo, el espectacular sonido de la orquesta bajo su asiento de primera fila, los despampanantes vestidos de los actores, la historia maravillosamente urdida de la Flauta Mágica... Mozart la volvía loca. Y eso se reflejaba en su rostro emocionado y en la crispación de Sasuke, adoraba chillarle al oído y hacerlo enfadar.

-Parece que es la primera vez que acudes a una ópera.

-Es la segunda vez, y vi la misma obra, La Flauta Mágica es sin duda mi ópera preferida.

-¿Qué magnate te llevó a ver la primera?

De repente la cara de Sakura pasó de felicidad a indiferencia, y calló un segundo antes de contestar.

-Mi padre.- Contestó secamente.

Por segunda vez en la noche Sasuke entendió, por la expresión de su mirada, que no debía seguir preguntando. Mientras salían y montaban de nuevo en el coche del Uchiha, Sakura aprovechó para coger su móvil del bolsito negro que portaba y hacer una llamada.

-Al habla Ino, ahora no estoy disponible, pero puedes dejar tu mensaje en...- El contestador, Sakura colgó y maldijo a la rubia. Guardó de nuevo su móvil y miró a Sasuke, que conducía de nuevo hacia quién sabe dónde.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un restaurante francés.

Asintió conforme, estaba siendo muy caballeroso con ella, a excepción de las preguntas incómodas sobre su familia. Pero aún estaba nerviosa por no poder hablar con su amiga, volvió a sacar el teléfono y marcó, obteniendo como respuesta el mensaje del contestador.

-¿A quién llamas?- Preguntó Sasuke.

-A Ino.- Cerró de nuevo el bolso- La dejé en el pub bebiendo y muchas veces se descontrola...

-Hn. Es bastante mayor para cuidarse.

-Eso a ella no la importa, cuando no fuma, bebe, y cuando no, está con un hombre en su cama. Si no la vigilase de vez en cuando, estaría vendiendo su cuerpo por un paquete de cigarrillos y una botella de vodka.

Esbozó una sonrisa, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo su amiga en esos instantes, mientras ella se dirigía a cenar con Sasuke a un sitio de pijos y ricachones. Cuando llegaron a su destino, la pelirrosa no pudo sorprenderse más, desde luego que el bolsillo de Sasuke daba para mucho y más. El restaurante en cuestión tenía una iluminación tenue, el ambiente era lujoso, refinado y exquisito. Hasta los tenedores de plata parecían tener más valor que toda su casa entera.

Sasuke pidió algo al camarero en un francés fluido que estremeció a Sakura, si ya era sexy, aún lo era más hablando francés, el idioma que llevaba la palabra "erotismo" intrínseca. Pero antes de que se fuera, la ojiverde decidió darle al Uchiha una sorpresa y preguntó al camarero los ingredientes del plato que había pedido, pidiéndole que obviara la cebolla en el suyo. El francés de Sakura era igual o mejor de impecable que el de Sasuke, lo había dejado pasmado a pesar de que este no lo dejase notar. Sonrió para sí misma cuando el camarero se fue y se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

-Vaya, vaya. Música, medicina, francés, ¿lo has aprendido todo de golpe para impresionarme?

-Ni en tus sueños, Uchiha. Soy la perfecta mujer que tú nunca tendrás.

El mencionado alzó una ceja. -Estás muy segura, Sa-ku-ra.

-¿De que soy perfecta o de que nunca encontrarás una mujer como yo?

La seguridad que mostraba era parte del plan, del plan de no ser considerada otra más en la lista de Sasuke Uchiha. E iba por muy buen camino.

-Ambas.- Hizo una pausa ante la llegada de los platos y prosiguió cuando se fue el camarero, agradeciéndole en su fluido francés.- Puedo tener una mujer con mil defectos menos que tú.

-¿Esa es forma de tratar a una damisela?- Se cruzó de brazos y esperó una disculpa por su parte.

-¿Qué damisela?

-A veces te odio tanto...- Sakura dio un sorbo a su copa de vino- pero luego me aprovecho de tus invitaciones y se me pasa.- Concluyó juguetona.

-¿Me estás usando cruelmente para tus diversiones?

-Me has pillado.- Se llevó un trozo de la carne asada que habían ordenado y se tomó su tiempo para saborearla, pasando la lengua por sus labios y haciendo una mueca casi orgásmica, llamando la atención de Sasuke. Este carraspeó un poco y volvió la mirada a su plato.

-Y hablando de usar y diversiones.- Siguió ella.- ¿Por qué estamos saliendo?- Tomó otro sorbo de su copa de vino y lo miró fijamente, tratando de descubrir su mentira si se trataba de una.

-Simplemente mi comportamiento no fue el mejor, como te dije, además mi secretaria y Naruto casi me echan a patadas de mi apartamento... Pensé que serías una buena opción.

-¿No tienes miles de opciones antes que yo?- Paró mientras el camarero traía el postre, una especie de sorbete de limón con licor.- Me refiero a esas modelos, creí que estabas con una tal Yagemi, Yagumi...- Meditó el apellido correcto, pero no era tan cotilla como para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

-Yagami.- Respondió él en su lugar.- Hace un mes que lo dejamos.

-Hmm...

-¿Y tú? ¿No sales con nadie?

-¡Eh!... No... No me salen muy bien las relaciones.

-¿Se hicieron homosexuales?

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Pierdes todo ese encanto natural que tienes con comentarios de este tipo.- Pensó un segundo más lo que había dicho, oh Kami, prácticamente le había mencionado que era encantador.- ... Más que cortejarme, parece que quieres espantarme.

-No te estoy cortejando.- Negó mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-Estamos en un restaurante... de parejas. Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos.

-Ahora soy tu amigo... Sí que quieres ir deprisa, Haruno.- Esbozó una sonrisa torcida mientras el camarero de la noche agradecía nuestra presencia y les invitaba a volver.

Sakura refunfuñó.

-¿Entonces qué somos?¡Si no te soporto! ¡Ni tú a mí! Y ni nos conocemos apenas... Te atropellé, Sasuke.

-Hn. Si te vas a callar, sí, seremos amigos.- Gruñó.- Pero nada más, no eres lo suficientemente perfecta para mí...- Rió levemente.

-¡Oye!- Le dio un codazo mientras salían del lujoso sitio.- Puedo ser tan perfecta como cualquier modelo sin cerebro de esas con las que te acuestas. Y tener al hombre que quiera bajo mis pies.

-Te ha afectado en serio eso de verme en la prensa rosa.

-¡No sabía que eras tan... promiscuo!- La última palabra hizo que Sasuke alzara ambas cejas impresionado.

-¿Promiscuo?

-Ajá.

-Pues bien... Como me conoce tan bien, señorita Haruno.- Que así la llamaba cuando quería hacerse el importante, según ella.- Haremos una apuesta...- Sonrió ladino.

Ese tipo de sonrisas eran un mal presagio, pensaba Sakura, era el tipo de sonrisa cuando un pez grande está a punto de devorar al pequeño.

-Te escucho.- Volvieron a montar en el auto, y mientras Sasuke arrancaba y manejaba pensando sus palabras antes de decirlas, Sakura aprovechaba para ver si Ino había devuelto sus llamadas. No había ninguna, "estará fornicando con alguien". Sasuke la miraba alternativamente a ella y a la carretera, aun con esa risa suya.

-Si consigues hacer que un hombre caiga a tus pies de aquí a un mes, ganas tú. En cambio, si permanezco puro como un corderito durante treinta días...- Hizo un breve silencio para mirarla más profundamente.- Gano yo.

Pensó en lo que Sasuke estaba diciéndole. Lo observó lentamente, estaba conduciendo apaciblemente y no tenía ni pizca de estar bromeando, pero ¿cómo se iba a asegurar ella de que él se mantendría casto? Podría tener a Naruto de espía, pero debía fiarse de su palabra. Por otra parte, estaba eso de conseguir a un hombre babeando tras ella... Que era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba como una mula y no tenía tiempo, dinero ni ganas de salir cuando tenía libre.

Sin embargo, así podría tener la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien acorde a ella, que la quisiera tal y como era, aunque escaseasen tipos así. Sasuke era endemoniadamente guapo, pensó, pero un completo idiota aunque tuvieran sus momentos de 'extraña amistad'.

-Hm... ¿Y cuál es la recompensa?- Se atrevió a decir finalmente.

-Lo decidiremos cuando uno de los dos pierda, es decir, tú.

Sakura rodó los ojos y bufó. Una apuesta con total libertad para exigirle a Sasuke lo que quisiera si ganaba... Y viceversa. Por supuesto que ganaría, ya estaba pensando en lo que le pediría, un apartamento para vivir ella y su hermana solas. Total, era asquerosamente rico y no le costaría mucho. Lo miró decidida y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Si gano, ¿harás lo que yo te pida?

-Mientras no sea atarme a una cama y cabalgarme como una amazona, sí.- Iba a ganar la maldita apuesta, sacaría todos sus encantos a relucir y tendría tras ella a no uno, sino mil hombres.

-Trato hecho.

Sasuke la miró como un depredador, achinando los ojos e imaginando cuál sería su recompensa, probablemente.

-No sabes dónde te has metido, Haruno.

* * *

Se tumbó sobre su mullida cama y meditó lo que había hecho. Joder, no debería beber tanto vino francés, por muy exquisito que fuere, había apostado con esa terca mujer. Lo peor de todo era que había salido con ella sin motivo aparente, solo porque le resultaba como una brisa de aire fresco entre todo el estrés de llevar una maldita empresa que lo encadenaba con cadenas de pinchos.

Se sentía como el ser más estúpido del mundo, gruñó y se deslizó sobre el colchón mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, recordando el final de su cita. ¿Cita? No, salían solo como amigos. Era una mujer demasiado chillona, demasiado rosa -¿era natural?-, demasiado brillante, demasiado Sakura para él... Ella parecía brillar con luz propia, mientras que él se consumía a sí mismo entre el trabajo y el recuerdo de una familia rota.

Mikoto... Fugaku... ¿Qué harían ellos en su lugar? 'Encuentra a alguien, sé feliz', le habría dicho su madre. 'No pierdas el rumbo', diría su padre. Lo peor de todo no era no tener relaciones durante un mes, sino que se estaba acercando a Sakura peligrosamente, su compañía le resultaba raramente reconfortante. Las risas, la ironía, el relax, la sensación de ser deslumbrado por esos ojos verde pálido que lo miraban perforando su alma, todo era diferente con ella.

Miró el reloj.- Mierda.- Musitó, eran las 4 a.m., faltaban 3 horas para tener que ir a trabajar, y eso que era su propio jefe.

-Odio el rosa...- Maldijo antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Sobre cómo se había acercado tan repentinamente a un desconocido aún era un misterio. Quizá si la dijeran que eran almas gemelas... Pero no, eran jodidamente opuestos. Puede que tuvieran un punto sarcástico en común, pero estaban en ondas completamente distintas. Aun así, sentía que la hacía olvidar sus problemas, su desgastada vida.

Se aseguró de que su dulce hermana pelifucsia estuviera durmiendo y acercó su rostro al de ella. La observó con detenimiento y depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla de Yuuki, acompañado por una traviesa lágrima que se colaba entre los jades de la mayor. Sakura se juró a sí misma, el día en que Rika llegó a casa por primera vez ebria, que se largaría de esa casa cuando pudiera sostener económicamente a Yuuki, y quizá esta fuera la única oportunidad cercana que tuviera de lograrlo.

Alejó sus pasos de la pequeña y susurró algo al vacío mientras cerraba la puerta.

-_Lo conseguiremos, Yuuki-chan..._

* * *

_**Respuestas:**_

**-Sakumel19: pues no hay más, el siguiente capi está aquí. Si hubieses tenido cuenta en fanfiction te hubiera avisado de mi problema, así que un poco tarde para contestarte xD**

**-Hikari: vaya que me emociona que sea eso lo primero que hagas al llegar de una larga estadía sin internet :3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**

**-a92: me encanta verte aquí en cada capítulo, gracias por leer y comentar de nuevo. ¿Qué te pareció este? Lo último que quiero es defraudaros a vosotras, mis fieles lectoras. Nos leemos pronto amiga, me siento con ánimos de escribir mucho esta semana ^^**

_**N/A:**_

**¡Jo, jo, jo! ¿Qué tal? Por favor, pido vuestras opiniones, críticas, consejos,... ya sabéis. Necesito saber si el fic va por buen camino, no sé si habréis notado que he cambiado un poco la manera de escribir en este capítulo, espero no haber defraudado. **

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros RW's, ya son 38, ¡wow! Y cada vez los voy apreciando más, no os podéis hacer una idea de lo que animan y aportan. Ya que la autora no solo está aquí para escribir y que ustedes lean, sino para recoger sus aportaciones y hacer algo con ello.**

**¿Alguna sugerencia? ¡Deja tu review y te mandaré una caja de galletitas con la cara de Sasuke Uchiha! -Edición limitada- **

* * *

**********************Una escritora feliz... ¿REVIEW?**


	9. NOTA DE FIC

**NOTA DE FIC:**

**Queridas lectoras -aún no he visto ningún lector en fanfiction ._. -:**

**Antes de nada ¡mil disculpas! ¿Sabéis una cosa? Iba a borrar el fic, sí, como leéis. La cuestión es que fanfiction no me mandaba los reviews a partir del capítulo 8, ni tampoco los del resto de mis fics, ni siquiera los fav's o los follow's. Es por eso que me disgusté bastante y estuve a punto de borrar este fic, desilusionada por la poca atención -soy una persona muy, MUY fácil de bajar la autoestima-. Pero con ayuda, supe arreglar el problema y ahora me llegan todas las alertas. Hip, hip, ¡hurraaaa! xD**

**Decidí hacer esta nota porque os aprecio lo suficiente como para no dejaros colgadas sin saber nada de mí, ya que muchas me demostráis un gran interés y me resulta de mala educación no corresponderos.**

**Por todo ello, de nuevo que lamento la espera, y os pido perdón con un conjunto de one-shot's que empecé ayer ('Redes sociales'), os animo a pasar un rato divertido por ahí. **

**Pronto tendréis la publicación de Caminos Cruzados, ya os acabo de explicar por qué no publiqué antes. Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras y espero que esto no vuelva a suceder. Mi pervertida mente está últimamente productiva y me lanzaré con otro one-shot y un par de capis más de este fic en breves.**

**Se despide de vosotras con mucho cariño, Akemi_U.**


End file.
